Matahariku
by KyuuGa C'OrangaN SaWaH
Summary: Hinata yang divonis menderita kangker berniat bunuh diri, namun rencananya gagal karena kata-kata orang yang dia temui di atap rumah sakit. mampukah Hinata menjalni hidupnya setelah gagal bunuh diri? akankah impiannya terwujud diakhir hayatnya? bad story, bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

Judul : **Matahariku**

Chapter 1: pertemuan yang salah

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T

Genre : hurt and romance.

Pairing : Naruhina

Langit malam tak berbintang, suara bising dari kendaraan berlalu lalang memenuhi ruang pendengaran. Tatapan mata terfokus pada satu titik jauh di bawahnya, hembusan napas seakan habis di serap uadara malam.

Dalam pikiran seakan mati, dalam hati serasa hampa. Denyut nadi seolah tengah mendendangkan irama R n B, keringat tak habisnya membasahi kulit yang kekeringan. Iris amethyst pelahan-lahan tertutup kelopak putih seputih porselin, surai indigo panjanya melambai pada setiap titik cahaya di gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Setetes air bening jatuh dari sudut matanya, bibir tipisnya menyungingkan seulas senyum.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah ketepian atap gedung, satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah. Gadis indigo itu berhenti sejenak, menarik napas dalam dan menatap langit malam yang ditaburi bintang.

"Aku tak bisa hidup seperti ini?" lirih gadis indigo itu terdengar sedih. "Mungkin ini yang terbaik untukku" lanjutnya seraya memejamkan mata dan melangkah maju hingga ke tepian atap, gadis itu berniat menjatuhkan dirinya dari gedung setinggi 20 lantai.

"Hidup ini memang tidak adil, yah" mata gadis indigo itu terbelak, dia menoreh pada suara yang terdengar dari sampingnya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah duduk di tepian atap gedung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, iris biru safirnya menatap langit malam.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya gadis indigo itu terdengar ketakutan seraya berjalan mundur menjauh dari si pemuda yang bersisian dengannya di tepian atap gedung.

"Aku? Aku tidak tahu, aku ini sebenarnya apa dan untuk apa aku hidup" jawab pemuda bersurai pirang itu sambil tertawa pelan, entah apa yang dia tertawakan. Gadis indigo itu makin tak menyukai keberadaan si pemuda, dia menatap marah padanya.

"Apa kau bermaksud menahanku untuk tidak melompat?" Tanya gadis itu menerka jalan pikiran si pemuda.

"Setiap yang hidup pasti akan mengalami mati, hanya saja kapan dan bagaimana caranya tidak ada yang tahu" suara pemuda itu terdengar berat seraya berdiri dan kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke jalan raya yang padat jauh di bawahnya.

"Aku pun tak bisa mencagahmu untuk bunuh diri, jika itu takdirmu dan jika itu adalah caramu untuk mati" ucap si pemuda seraya berbalik menghadap si gadis.

Gadis indigo itu melihat setetes air bening jatuh dari sudut mata pemuda itu membasahi pipinya menyadarkan si gadis akan tiga goresan kembar di kedua pipinya terlihat menarik di wajah berkulit tan milik si pemuda.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin bunuh diri?" gadis indigo tersadar dari keterpakuannya akan pesona si pemuda.

"Aku-aku,_" si gadis tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau juga ingin bunuh diri?"

Si pemuda menatap iris lavender si gadis, dia melangkah pelan mendekati si gadis. Dia terdiam cukup lama mencoba mencari jawaban di dalam mata si gadis. "Mata mu terlihat hampa, jika aku mengatakan aku juga ingin mengakhiri hidup ku disini padamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan menghentikan aku? Atau kau membiarkan kita berdua terjun bersama-sama?" batin si pemuda.

Kemudian si pemuda tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan background sinar matahari terbit serta bling-bling yang menyilaukan mata menemani senyum si pemuda, membuat mata si gadis sedikit silau.

Si gadis tertegun melihat senyum si pemuda yang menarik itu.

"Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hidupku dengan cara memalukan seperti itu. Aku ingin mengahabiskan hidupku bersama orang yang aku sayangi dan menyayangiku sampai ajal datang menjemput" jawab si pemuda dengan penuh semangat apinya.

Si gadis terpaku, dia terdiam cukup lama. Matanya memerah menahan tangis, dia teringat akan perjalanan hidupnya yang suram. "Tak ada yang aku sayangi dan menyayangiku, aku hanya punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Dia tak pernah peduli padaku, bahkan keadaan ku sekarang pun dia tak peduli. Aku hanya sebatang kara di dunia ini, bagaimana aku bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan keadaan seperti ini?!" batin si gadis, air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"Kau pun bisa hidup dengan cara itu" lanjut si pemuda begitu menyadari keadaan si gadis yang sedikit depresi.

"Aku pun ingin seperti itu,_" kata si gadis diantara tangisnya, di menyeka air matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Jika aku bisa, aku ingin hidup seperti itu" katanya pelan namun tersirat depresi di sana, mengingat hidupnya yang hanya dirundung duka, bahkan dia tak menemukan yang namanya cinta disana.

"Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa hidup seperti itu!" teriak si gadis seraya berlari menuju tepian atap.

Si pemuda melihat si gadis berlari ke arahnya, iris biru safirnya terlihat kecewa melihat keputusan si gadis. Di menutup matanya dan membiarkan si gadis berlari melewatinya.

Waktu berhenti sesaat memperlihatkan si gadis melewati si pemuda. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah mereka, seakan merefleksi pikiran mereka. Waktu pun kini kembali bergulir membiarkan si gadis melewati si pemuda.

"Apa kau tak menyadari sesuatu_?" kata si pemuda sesaat si gadis berlari melewatinya.

Si gadis terperanjat setengah mati, bahkan napasnya tertahan di dadanya, mutiara amethystnya bergetar saat tangan si pemuda menahan tangannya hingga laju larinya terhenti seketika. Tangan kekar si pemuda mulai menarik tangannya dan membenamkan tubuh kurus si gadis didalam pelukannya. Dia menyandarkan kepala si gadis tepat dadanya.

"Kau tak sendiri di dunia ini, masih ada aku yang akan menyayangimu. Aku yang akan membuatmu hidup berarti" bisik si pemuda.

Si gadis masih dalam keadaan syok dengan perlakuan si pemuda, dia terlihat seperti orang linglung yang baru menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari.

"Me-mengapa? Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" suara si gadis terdengar bergetar.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, aku bisa merasakan kesepian di matamu. Aku tidak ingin kau menghabisi hidupmu dalam kesedihan dan kesendirian, aku ingin kau menghabiskan hidupmu bersama orang yang kau sayangi dan menyayangimu" balas si pemuda pelan namun menusuk kedalam hati si gadis hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Apa kau sedang grogi?" Tanya si pemuda terdengar tengah menggoda.

"A-aku, aku_" si gadis tak mampu berkata-kata karena rasa malu telah memenuhi pikirannya.

"Aku bisa tahu, kau nyaman dalam pelukanku. Iya, kan?" lagi detak jantung si gadis sepertinya tengah mengadakan party begitu mendengar kata-kata si pemuda, karena itu kini wajahnya merona.

"Kau percaya diri sekali" serga si gadis seraya melepaskan pelukan si pemuda yang sempat membuat dia merasa tenang, namun si pemuda segera menariknya lagi kedalam pelukannya.

"Teruslah begini jika itu membuat tenang" kata si pemuda, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Si gadis terharu, dia tak bisa menahan airmatanya. Dia merindukan pelukan seperti ini, dia merindukan kehangatan seperti ini yang telah lama menghilang.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" dengan susah payah si gadis mencoba bertanya.

"Detakan jantungmu yang memberitahuku_"

Blush!

Makin merah padam wajah si gadis, tangisnya pun kini mulai meledak.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, arigatou_" ucap gadis itu di sela tangisnya.

"Eto_, sumimasen. Onamae wa?" Tanya si pemuda tampak ragu-ragu.

Ckiiiiittttt!

Si gadis tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, benar juga. Mereka baru bertemu dan mereka sudah merasa dekat sementara mereka tidak tahu nama masing-masing, bahkan mereka tak melakukan season perkenalan. Si gadis segera melepaskan pelukan si pemuda dan mengelap airmatanya dan memperbaiki raut wajah dan rambutnya yang agak acakan.

"Eto, ano_. Gomen nasai, atas kelancangan ku yang tak tahu diri ini" kata sigadis salah tingkah sambil membungkuk.

"Ahhhh_, kau tak perlu seperti itu. Aku yang telah lancang memelukmu tanpa izin dari mu" balas si pemuda tak kalah canggung.

"Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata" kata Si gadis malu-malu, si pemuda balas tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" kata Si pemuda merona melihat si gadis aka Hinata di balut rona merah di wajahnya.

….

Semenatara itu, di balik pintu beberapa orang saling tumpah tindih merebut posisi didepan pintu.

"Sasuke! Geser dikit dong!" kata pemuda bertatto taring di kedua pipinya pada pemuda berwajah emo di depannya yang tengah mengintip dari lubang kunci.

"S-Sai_, sudah belum. Punggung ku sakit!" keluh pemuda berkaca mata hitam pada pemuda berkulit putih pucat diatas pundaknya yang menintip lewat ventilasi udara.

Mereka terlihat serius mengintip di sarana yang tak memungkinkan.

"Kita masih berjiwa muda, kenapa kita tidak melakukan itu sendiri?" Tanya pemuda bermodel rambut mangkok, beralis tebal dan memiliki ukuran mata 360o.

Gatsuga! Pemuda si alis tebal terhempas menembus langit-langit.

"Apa kau gila, Lee! Kita ini masih di bawah umur, mana boleh kita bisa melakukan itu!" geram pemuda bertatto taring mengepal-ngepal tangannya.

"Sudah lah Kiba, dia hanya bercanda!" sahut pemuda berambut merah dan bereyeliner, hanya dia yang tak berusaha mengintip.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di atap gedung rumah sakit tengah malam begini?" Tanya si pemuda berkaca mata hitam.

"Biarkan saja mereka, biarkan naruto melakukan apa yang dia ingin lakukan" jawab pemuda emo membuat ke empat temannya tiba-tiba berubah sedih.

"Siapa sangkah, dia seperti itu_" sahut si pemuda berkulit pucat.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Suara derap langkah terdengar mendekat.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan Naruto?" sebuah suara hampir saja menghentikan detak jantung para pemuda si tukang intip.

"Shikamaru!" ucap mereka serempak begitu tahu siapa yang menegur mereka.

"Dia tidak jadi bunuh diri" jawab si emo memasang tampang jaim, seolah dia tidak melakukan hal yang memalukan tadi.

"Syukurlah, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa strategi demi mencegahnya bunuh diri" ucap si pemuda nenas lega. "Apa kira-kira yang membuat dia hingga_" belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, seorang pemuda berambut panjang coklat, beriris amethyst datang menghampiri mereka dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Mana, dimana Hinata?" Tanya pemuda itu, sementara yang lain menatap bingung padanya seraya menunjuk pintu.

"Hah~, hah~, hah~, terima kasih~" balas si pemuda bermata lavender ngos-ngosan seraya menuju pintu tanpa peduli pada suara-suara gaduh di dekatnya. "Terus,aa apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" lanjutnya seraya menoreh pada sekumpulan pemuda tadi, namun yang dia dapati hanya udara kosong dan kepulan asap bekas para pemuda tadi berlarian.

"Dasar, aneh!"

….

Naruto dan Hinata masih canggung setelah apa terjadi diantara mereka. Mereka saling diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, hanya hembusan angin yang perlahan menerpa mereka mengkikis kecanggungan di antara mereka. Naruto memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati Hinata, langkah kakinya sedikit tersa berat karena kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"Apa kau di rawat di rumah sakit ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku_" Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya saat dia mendengar pintu di buka dan di ikuti namanya di panggil.

"Hinata!" pemuda bermabut coklat berlari mendekati Hinata dan kemudian memeluknya. "Jangan bodoh, Hinata! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika kau melakukannya. Hanya kau seorang keluarga yang aku punya" kata pemuda itu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata.

"Nii-san, maafkan aku"

Hinata membalas peluakan kakaknya, dan menumpahkan kesedihannya dalam pelukan yang telah lama hilang darinya.

Sebuah surat menyembul keluar dari saku celana pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu dan jatuh tertiup angin. Naruto mengambilnya dan membacanya, kemudian dia meramasnya dan membuangnya dan seterusnya dibawa angin.

"Mulai hari ini, warna kelam hidupmu akan berubah. Hinata_" kata naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan kakak beradik yang saling melepas kesedihan.

….

Naruto melangkah menuruni anak tangga, dia berhenti sejenak menatap atap rumah sakit dan tersenyum simpul dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni anak tangga.

Sepanjang lorong rumah sakit terlihat sunyi, hanya ada beberapa perawat dan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Naruto berhenti di sebuah ruangan VIP, dia berdiri cukup lama di dpan pintu itu. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, yang jelas dari wajahnya terlihat dia tengah galau.

Suara bising dari dalam kamar dia dirawat memberikan sedikit semangat didalam diri nya. Tangannya bergetar saat memegang ganggang pintu, dia menarik napas panjang dan memperbaiki raut wajahnya yang terlihat kesakitan dengan senyuman khasnya. Dia mulai menngeser pintu dan tiba-tiba saja jantung Naruto berhenti sejenak karena teman-temannya serentak menyerbunya dengan pelukan.

"Hei, apa ada yang salah dengan kalian?"

"Narutoooo~~~" seru mereka berjamaah, tak terkecuali Sasuke, Gaara dan Shino yang terkenal dingin.

"Teman-teman~~~" balas Naruto terharu.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : **Matahariku**

Chapter 2 : Terpukau

Author : Kyuuga C'oRangaN SaWaH

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T

Genre : hurt and romance.

Pairing : Naruhina

Hari kini berganti pagi, matahari bersinar terang menerangi hati-hati yang kelam di rumah sakit Konoha. Hari yang baru bagi mereka yang tegar menghadapi matahari pagi dengan semangat api mereka, hari yang cerah bagi mereka yang tak pernah menyerah pada rasa sakit dan penyakit yang menggerogoti hidup mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari baru bagi gadis lavender, Hinata. Hari ini ada yang berbeda darinya, hari ini dia lebih bersemangat menantang hari. Dia tak akan membiarkan hari mengambil kisahnya begitu saja, dia akan mengakhiri setiap hari yang menghadangnya dengan senyuman. Itulah, sekilas yang Hinata dapat dari seseorang yang baru dia kenal semalam. Seseorang yang baru pertama kali bertemu namun mampu membuat dia terpukau.

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Nama yang indah, seindah senyumannya, yeah itu sih menurut Hinata. Nama yang mengandung banyak kekuatan, bersama nama itu dia memberikan harapan di setiap kata-katanya. Naruto, sepertinya dia agak berisik. Tapi tak apalah, itu yang Hinata sukai dari dirinya. Dirinya yang hanya sekali bertemu telah membuatnya terpukau.

Hinata kesem-sem sendiri, tersipu, merah merona wajahnya membayangkan apa yang terjadi semalam di atap. Berniat ingin mengakhiri hidup, eh malah dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat dia lebih percaya diri.

Kyaaaaaa! Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-sama sampai dia seperti orang gila. Senyum-senyum sendiri, jangan sampai para perawat mengira Hinata salah kamar.

"Sepertinya kamu sedang happy, Hinata," kata suster berambut pink sebahu melihat pasiennya senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa sebab.

Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Aku harap, aku tidak salah memeriksa pasien," katanya pelan, menyadari keadaan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Aku masih normal, kok," akhirnya Hinata angkat bicara.

"Normal? Lihat wajahmu, Hinata. Mungkin saat ini tensi darahmu naik," balas Sakura tak habis mengerti, Hinata malah membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lagi membuat Sakura makin frutasi dengan pasiennya satu ini.

"Apa kau pernah mengalami yang namanya terpukau?" Tanya Hinata seraya memainkan kedua telunjuknya karena malu.

"Oh, ini rupanya penyebab Hinata agak aneh?" inner Sakura tertawa berat.

"Apa?!" Sakura balik kaget begitu menyadari maksud pertanyaan Hinata, seketika dia pundung di bawah tempat tidur Hinata sambik mengorek-ngorek ubin.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata khawatir melihat reaksi Sakura. "Apa pertanyaanku salah? Atau Sakura-chan belum pernah terpukau pada seseorang?" serobot Hinata tanpa mengerti keadaan Sakura.

"Hi–na–ta, bisa berhenti bertanya seperti itu? Kau bukannya membantu ku keluar dari kelaraan ini, kau malah menambah luka di hatiku!" balas Sakura horror.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, go-gomen nasai–," kata Hinata ketakutan melihat aura membunuh Sakura.

Eh, apa ini artinya Hinata kita sedang dilanda kasmaran?

…..

Di sebuah Rumah mewah.

Naruto mengeliat diatas tempat tidurnya, baju tidurnya terbuka memperlihatkan tattoo pusaran dipusarnya. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali menetralkan penglihatannya, tangannya mengelap iler yang mengering di pipinya. Tempat tidurnya tak berbentuk lagi, bantalnya terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula.

"Naruto, bangun" samar-samar Naruto melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eh, Shizune-san. Apa kau sadar, ini masih tengah malam" kata Naruto diantara sadar dan tak sadar dengan keadaannya.

Perempatan terbentuk di dahi Shizune, dia mengepal-negpalkan tangannya. Napasnya memburu, matanya mengeluarkan kobaran api.

"NARUTOOOO~~~~!" teriaknya tepat di telinga Naruto akibatnya naruto tersentak bangun dan jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. "Sekarang sudah tengah hari!"

"Ittaiiii~~~, Shizune-san! Apa tak bisa pelan-pelan membangunkan aku?!" keluh Naruto kesal, tak terima di bangunkan dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kalau saja kau bukan karena Tsunade sama, sudah ku mutalasi dirimu dari awal!" kata Shizune seraya memasang tawa evil.

"Cepat Tsunade-sama menunggumu!" lanjut Shizune seraya menyeret Naruto dengan paksa.

"Ittaiii~~~. pelan-pelan, Shizune-san," rengek Naruto.

… …

Apa yang salah dengan hari ini? kenapa wajah Naruto cemberut seperti itu? Apa ada yng salah dengannya? Ah, shizune sepertinya tengah mengelus-elus dadanya mencoba sabar. Yah, menangani anak keras kepala seperti Naruto memang butuh kesabaran.

Mobil yang Shizuni kendarai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah rumah sakit mewah, Naruto melangkah keluar dari mobil dengan perasaan yang dongkol. Dia berlajan membuntuti Shizune, mengikuti kemana Shizune pergi.

Akhirnya kegiatan membuntuti Shizune berakhir juga.

"Nani? Jika ingin bertemu dengan ku kenapa harus ke rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto tak habis pikir dengan keinginan neneknya.

"Tsunade sama ingin menemuimu karena ada hal yang harus di bicarakan di sini" jawab Shizune tenang. "Masuklah" lanjutnya seraya membuka pintu dan mendorong Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter Tsunade.

"KYAAA! AKU BISASENDIRI!" teriak Naruto saat tubuhnya melayang masuk ke dalam ruangan Tsunade.

Blam!

"Heh, bertemu neneknya saja sulit minta ampun," kata Shizune tertawa lucu mengingat Naruto yang tidak suka bertemu dengan neneknya.

….

Satu jam kemudian, Naruto keluar dari ruangan yang bertuliskan nama dokter Tsunade. Wajahnya terlihat kusut, bajunya sudah miring ke kiri memperlihatkan tulang iganya yang menonjol keluar saking kurusnya. Naruto mengangkat lengannya dan mencium ketiaknya, kemudia dia segera menjauhkan wajahnya karena aroma tak sedap.

"Menyebalkan! Pagi-pagi sudah membuatku keringatan dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak," gumam Naruto penuh kekesalan seraya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan dokter Tsunade.

Baru beberapa langka, kakinya tertahan sebeblum melewati belokan dia mendengar suara seorang gadis dari balik belokan di depannya menggema.

"Aku senang, akhirnya kau kembali ceria seperti dulu, Hinata."

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, dia terkejut mendengar nama yang baru saja di sebutkan.

"Hinata? Apa dia gadis yang ku temui di atap semalam?" batin Naruto mendengar nama Hinata, dia mencoba mengintip dari tempatnya untuk memastikan apa itu adalah Hinata yang dia kenal.

Mata Naruto membulat, keningnya berkerut begitu dia melihat seorang perawat berambut pink sebahu berjalan mendekati tempat dia berdiri sambil mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki gadis berambut indigo dan bermata amethyst.

"Itu, itu Hinata. Aku tidak iingin dia melihatku berada disini," gumam Naruto panic dengan sendirinya, entah apa yang membuat dia tak ingin di lihat Hinata. Hum, mencurigakan!

"Kau tak sendiri di dunia ini, masih ada aku yang akan menyayangimu. Aku yang akan membuatmu hidup berarti," Naruto teringat akan akan kata-katanya semalam pada Hinata.

"Hah, kenapa aku malah mengatakan hal yang konyol seperti itu!" lanjutnya seraya mengacak rambutnya.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan. Aku merasa lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya," suara Hinata semakin medekat.

Sementara Naruto mulai kelabakan mencari tempat bersembunyi, tidak mungkin dia kembali ke ruangan neneknya. Selain ruangan neneknya hanya ada toilet khusus wanita, apa lagi itu, dia tidak mungkin masuk ke sana.

Lalu kemana? Hanya ada dua pintu disini, satu pintu ke ruangan neneknya dan satu pintu ke toilet wanita, pintu mana yang harus dia pilih?

Tap, tap, tap.

Telinga Naruto menegang saat mendengar suara derap langkah mendekatinya, sangat dekat hingga hembusan napasnya bisa dia dengar dengan jelas.

"Yo, Naruto. Kamu kenapa seperti cacing kepanasan?" Naruto terbelak kegirangan melihat Shino.

"Shino, apa mereka sudah dekat?" Tanya Naruto dengan panik seraya melihat ke arah Shino datang.

"Perawat Sakura yang kau maksud?" Tanya Shino dan di balas anggukan cepat dari Naruto.

"Mere—," belum sempat Shino melanjutkan kata-katanya dia tiba-tiba tercekat karena dengan kecepatan kilat Naruto mendorong Shino ke dinding dan memeluk Shino begitu dia melihat ujung kursi roda di ujung tikungan.

Bruk!

Deburan ombak pecah di batu karang dan kilat menyambar adalah kilasan background saat Shino terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan menjepinya ke dinding.

Tepat saat itu Sakura dan Hinata lewat didepan mereka, Sakura dan Hinata ternganga, mereka sempat ingin pingsan saat melihat adegan di depan mata mereka. Adengan Yaoi.

"Tiiiiddddaaaaaakkkkk!" pekik Shino didalam hati tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa dalam pelukan Naruto begitu dia melihat tatapan jijik dari dua gadis yang lewat didepannya, rasanya dia ingin mengganti tubuhnya dengan serangga-serangganya agar dia bisa melarikan diri dari tatapan tak menyenangkan itu.

"Maaf, mengganggu," kata Sakura canggung melewati Shino dan Naruto seraya mendorong kursi roda Hinata dengan cepat agar segera menghilang dari area terkutuk itu.

"NA—RU—TOOO—, setelah ini kau akan menjadi santapan para seranggaku!" inner Shino penuh dendam kusumat. Sementara Naruto berjuang menahan malu karena disangka pasangan uke dan seme oleh Hinata selain itu dia juga tengah berjuang menahan rasa jijik pada ulat yang berlalu lalang di belakang leher Shino.

"Apa mereka sudah masuk kedalam ruangan nenek Tsunade, Shino?" Tanya Naruto masih dalam memeluk Shino.

"NA—RU—TOOO" geram Shino mematikan tanpa peduli dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kyaaaaaa! Shino! Tubuhmu di penuhi ulat! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto melompat kaget melepaskan pelukannya dari Shino begitu melihat puluhan ulat keluar dari dalam baju Shino.

"Aku sengaja mengeluarkan mereka untuk menyantapmu, Naruto!" kata Shino dengan seringai jahat. "Kau telah menjatuhkan reputasi yang susah payah author bangun pada diriku dengan adegan memalukan seperti tadi. Akan ku taruh dimana mukaku jika para readers mengetahui hal ini! Apa kau bisa mengembalikan reputasiku, hah! Naruto!"

"Ampun, Shino. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku terpaksa, aku tidak tahu kalau sampai segitu efeknya padamu," pinta Naruto dengan cepat menjauh dari Shino.

"Terlambat, Naruto!" kata Shino tak bergeming seraya mencengkram kerah baju Naruto yang kelonggaran.

"Somebody, HELP MEEEEEE!" pekik Naruto nangis gaje!

….

**Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga, kelihatan dikit yah? Bisnya Cuma 6 halaman f4.**

**Setelah ini tinggalkan review, eaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : **Matahariku**

Chapter 3 : Matahariku

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T

Genre : hurt and romance.

Pairing : Naruhina

Ruangan VIP Matahari terlihat sepi, didalam ruangan tak ada siapa-siapa. Suara derit pintu di buka menandakan memperlihat keadaan Naruto yaaaaannnggg_, oups! Sorry, Naru-chan. Kalo itu, author lepas tangan dari penyebab remuknya wajahmu.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, dia merehatkan tubuhnya yang sedikit nyeri karena amukan Shino. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan hampa, di teringat kembali pada Hinata, gadis yang dia temui semalam. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah, bibirnya mengumam nama Hinata berkali-kali.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti, Hinata" gumam Naruto, "Sayangnya aku tak sempat melihat matamu" lanjut Naruto seraya memejamkan matanya, namun belum lama dia memejamkan matanya, kini matanya kembali terbelak. Dia mencium aroma tubuhnya, "Kuso, tubuhku bau obat-obatan! Sebaiknya aku mandi" lanjutnya seraya menuju kamar mandi.

"Kemana sih mereka, kenapa kamar ini sepi sekali?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat dia tak menemukan seorangpun di kamar ini.

Setelah mandi serasa segar, Naruto segera mengganti seragam rumah sakit dengan kaos oblong putih dan jeans hitam selutut, terakhir dia memakai jaket orangenya. Dia merapikan dirinya di depan cermin kecuali rambutnya yang memiliki khas acak-acakan, dia berjalan mendekati jendela dan menatap ke luar tepatnya ke arah lapangan rumah sakit.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya dia melangkah keluar. Dia berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu, kepalanya celingak celinguk kekiri dan ke kanan.

"Semoga Hinata tak melihatku keluar dari kamar ini, jika tidak dia akan berpkir yang enggak-enggak tentang aku" batin Naruto penuh harap.

Sepenjang perjalanannya tak henti-hentinya senyuman terukir di wajahnya, dengan santainya dia menyapa para perawat yang dia temui. Sementara itu seorang pemuda emo berjalan santai menujunya, pemuda itu tertawa pelan melihat penampilan Naruto yang berbeda.

"Ada yang aneh denganku, teme?" Tanya Naruto begitu Sasuke mendapatinya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda sekali hari ini, dobe. Apa kau berencana kencan dengan gadis semalam?" Tanya Sasuke memasang tampang curiga.

"Kemana yang lain? kenapa kamar VIP matahari kosong? Apa Sai sudah sembuh?" tanya Naruto seraya berjalan.

"Dia hanya demam, tak perlu dirawat berlama-lama di rumah sakit" jawab Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto. "Lalu kenapa kau yang malah menghilang dari semalam?"

"Eto, kamu tahukan. Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang berbaur rumah sakit" jawab Naruto, iris biru safirnya terlihat meredup.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu, kau seharusnya di_"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sasuke. Semuanya baik-baik saja selama ini" Naruto memotong kata-kata Sasuke, seolah ada kata sacral yang tidak ingin dia dengar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan, kebetulan aku belum sarapan. Kita ke kantin, yuk" ajak Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Anak payah!" dengus Sasuke kesal.

…..

Sinar matahari siang menyengat kulit, di bawah jendela di atas kursui roda, Hinata duduk menatap lapangan rumah sakit berteman hembusan angin siang. Sakura membantu Hinata menyisir rambutnya, cukup banyak helaian rambut Hinata yang mulai rontok. Sementara Hinata bernyanyi pelan dengan riang seraya merajut syal merah tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada rambut indigonya. Sakura hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, dia takut Hinata akan depresi kembali.

"Bagaimana setelah ini kita jalan-jalan, Hinata?" tawar Sakura. Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Yokatta, aku juga ingin jalan-jalan. Siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengannya" jawab Hinata dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Sakura tertegun, dia terharu melihat Hinata yang tengah bahagia. Sementara dia mungkin telah tertutup karena pemuda itu, pemuda yang sempat membuat dia terpukau. Pemuda yang membuat dia selalu berharap.

"Ameen, Hinata" balas Sakura mengaminkan kata-kata Hinata, "Kau harus memperkenalkan dia padaku jika bertemu dengannya" lanjut Sakura membalas senyum Hinata sementara tangan menyembunyikan helaian rambut Hinata yang rontok di sakunya.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan" kata Hinata.

"Ayo, Hinata" kata Sakura seraya mendeorong Hinata menuju ruang aula.

…..

Suasana ruang tunggu rumah sakit cukup ramai dengan berbagai jenis manusia dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing, suasana gaduhpun tak bisa di hindari dari suasana seperti itu. Dari arah yang berbeda Naruto dan Hinata berjalan saling mendekati, namun saking banyaknya manusia di dalam ruang tunggu mengalihkan pendangan mereka hingga mereka saling melewati dengan sendirinya.

Langkah kaki Naruto tertahan, dia terdiam sejenak. "Sepertinya aku melihat Hinata?" batin Naruto saat melihat bayangan Hinata. "Teme, sebentar!" lanjut Naruto seraya berlari ke arah dia datang.

"WOI! Naruto, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke ikut berlari mengikuti Naruto. "Apa yang dia maksud gadis semalam itu?" batin Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto masih berlari mencari Hinata di dalam kerumunan manusia di dalam ruang tunggu, hingga dia melihat gadis bermabut pink yang dia lihat tadi pagi keluar dari aula menuju taman. Dia semakin yakin begitu melihat Hinata menorah ke arahnya.

…

Sementara itu, HInata.

Saat melewati kerumunan manusia di ruang tunggu Hinata sempat melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Naruto, namun dia kurang yakin. Setelah cukup jauh mereka meninggalkan ruang tunggu, Hinata merasa seperti ada yang mengejarnya. Spontan dia menorah ke belakang, sebuah senyuman tergambar di wajahnya saat dia melihat pemuda yang dia temui semalam berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hinata!" panggil pemuda itu, senyum Hinata makin melebar.

"Sakura-chan, sepertinya do'amu didengar Tuhan" bisik Hinata seraya melihat Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata? Apa kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sakura kurang yakin.

"Yah, dia sekarang berada di belakang mu" kata Hinata seraya menoreh ke belakang Sakura.

…..

Sasuke berlari mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi, dia bersumpah akan mengchidori Naruto dengan kekuatan 1000 volt milik Pikachu jika tak mendapatkan penjelasan yang logis. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, dia memegang dadanya karena sesak.

Bhuuuuaaakkkkhhh!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Naruto#STOP! Itu hanya ada dalam pikiran Sasuke#

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan untuk ini, Naruto!" kata Sasuke seraya menopang tangannya di pundak Naruto sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun"

Mata Sasuke terbelak mendengar namanya disebut oleh seorang gadis. Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tatapan matanya tertahan pada gadis berambut pink sebahu yang menatap tak percaya padanya.

"Sakura-chan" Sasuke menyebut nama gadis itu.

Mereka larut sejenak di dalam keheningan karena kekagetan mereka.

….

Naruto terbengong-bengong melihat reaksi berlebihan dari Sasuke, dia segera mencubit Sasuke agar tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Sementara Hinata kesem-sem melihat reaksi Sakura yang terkejut melihat pemuda emo didepannya.

"Hai, Hinata! Bagaimana kabarmu, pagi ini? Apa kau merasa baikan?" Tanya Naruto mencairkan suasana tegang yang diciptakan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto-kun, aku-aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata terbata-bata karena malu di perhatikan oleh Naruto.

"Hahaha~~, syukurlah kalau begitu" kata Naruto seraya tertawa lepas, menambah rona merah di wajah Hinata.

"Oh, yah. Naruto-kun, perkenalkan. Ini Sakura, perawat yang menanganiku dan juga teman baikku" Hinata memperkenalkan Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan kaget pada Naruto.

"Hai, Sakura. Aku Naruto, salam kenal" balas Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum mentarinya. "Dan, Hinata. Dia adalah salah satu dari teman-temannku" kata Naruto sekalian memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Hm, sepertinya kalian berdua sudah saling menegnal" kata Hinata memahami rekasi Sakura saat melihat Sasuke dan menyadarkan Sakura dari keterkejutannya.

Sakura memerbaiki raut wajahnya yang terlihat kaget dengan seulas senyuman miliknya, "Iya, Hinata. Kami sudah saling mengenal" balas Sakura ramah.

"Apa benar itu, teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke kembali memasang tampang stoycknya.

"Apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan di rumah sakit?" pertanyaan Hinata menyadarkan Naruto akan sesuatu. Dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil mencari jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan Hinata.

"Heh, dia _"

"Eto, aku sedang menjenguk tamanku yang sedang di rawat disini" potong Naruto sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, dobe?! Siapa yang sakit?!" Sasuke tampak tak menyukai kebohongan yang dibuat Naruto.

"Sakura-san, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membawa jalan-jalan Hinata?!" tawar Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Tak apa, Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata senang, bagaimana tidak dia akan menghabiskan hari dengan orang yang harapkan datang menjenguknya.

"Tapi, Naruto_" kata-kata Sasuke kembali terputus karena Naruto tiba-tiba menyeretnya menjauh dari Hinata dan Sakura.

"Aku mohon, Sasuke. Kali ini biarkan aku melakukan apa yang aku mau, dan tolong jangan katakan apapun mengenai diriku pada mereka" pinta Naruto yang terkesan mengancam.

Sasuke menepiskan tangan Naruto dari bajunya. Giginya bergemelutuk geram menahan amarahnya, dengan sikap sesuka hatinya Naruto.

"Kau egois, Naruto" Sasuke akhirnya menyerah, dia mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto. "Terserah saja padamu" lanjutnya memperlihatkan deretan aura suram.

"Terima kasih, teme" balas Naruto sambil berlari mendekati HInata dan Sakura.

"Biar aku yang menemani Hinata" kata Naruto mengambil pegangan kursi roda dari tangan Sakura. "Ku titip Sasuke padamu, Sakura-san" Sakura terhenyak mendengar ucapan Naruto, pata-pata dia melihat kea rah Sasuke yang balas menatap horror padanya.

Kembali Sakura pundung di bawah kursi roda sambil bongkar-bongkar ubin.

"Jaa mata, Sasuke, Sakura-san" pamit Naruto seraya mendorong kursi roda Hinata menuju taman.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : **Matahariku**

Chapter 4 :

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T

Genre : hurt and romance.

Pairing : Naruhina

Angin berhembus pelan menerpa wajah sepasang pemuda pemudi yang tengah berteduh di bawah pohon, Suasana romantic melatar belakangi mereka. wajah si gadis terlihat merona dan tersipu sementara si pemuda hanya cengar-cengir tanpa alasan.

"Na-Naruto-kun," panggil si gadis agak canggung.

"Iya, ada apa, Hinata-chan?" balas si pemuda tanpa melepas senyum di wajahnya.

"Arigatou, karena telah menahanku untuk tidak bunuh diri," lanjut Hinata.

Sambil tersenyum Naruto memegang tangan Hinata, "Kau tak perlu berterimakasih padaku, kita telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu malam itu."

"Apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan semalam di atap?" Tanya Hlnata.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana berbeda," jawab Naruto tanpa ragu Hinata tak akan percaya padanya.

"Aku pikir Naruto-kun, mau bunuh diri juga," lanjut Hinata takut-takut.

"Hahaha_, kau ada-ada saja," jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Yang semalam itu adalah nii-sanmu?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hu um, dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya di dunia ini. Ayah, ibu beserta adik perempuanku meniggal karena kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu_, aku,_." kata-kata Hinata tertahan, dia tak sanggup bercerita tentang keluarganya, lubang di hatinya seakan terbuka kembali.

"Pasti itu sangat berat bagimu," ucap Naruto yang memahami perasaan Hinata.

"Aku mulai hilang arah, apalagi saat Neji nii-san sibuk bekerja memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kami," Hinata berhenti sejenak, dia menghela napas panjang.

Naruto terdiam mendengar curahan hati HInata. Kemudian dia memegang tangan Hinata dan memberikan senyumnya yang terindah.

"Tapi sekarang ada aku bersamamu, Hinata. Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian, aku janji," entah dia sadar atau tidak telah membuat janji yang mustahil dia lakukan, tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika dia membiarkan Hinata larut dalam kesedihan. #Itu mah, hanya dalam imajinasi si author!#

"Gomen nasai, Naruto-kun. Aku selalu membuatmu repot," sela Hinata malu, dia dapat merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Hehehe, kau tak merepotkanku. Kau sendiri yang terus berusaha bertahan. Aku suka orang yang seperti dirimu," balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Blush. Wajah pucat Hinata makin memerah total di puji oleh Naruto.

"He eh? Kau kenapa Hinata-chan? Apa penyakitmu kambuh?" Naruto jadi kalang kabut melihat wajah Hinata sudah seperti tomat.

"Eto, aku, hanya merasa kepanasan," jawab Hinata pelan, dia menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merahnya dari Naruto. "Sepertinya Naruto tidak peka," batin Hinata lemas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sebaiknya, kita kembali ke kamarmu saja," kata Naruto seraya berdiri dan mendorong kursi roda Hinata.

Hinata hanya pasrah saja, padahal dia masih ingin bercerita banyak dengan Naruto. Tapi dia pun tak bisa menolaknya, dia hanya menunduk membirakan rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya yang cemberut. #Dasar! Naruto no BAKA! Gak peka banget sih jadi orang!

Sepanjang perjalan melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju ruangan Hinata mereka saling berdiam diri. Hinata sepertinya lagi ngambek, Cuma Narutonya gak peka. Akhirnya sebuah lampu Philips tornado 18 watt menyala di atas kepala Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk teman Naruto-kun bersama-sama?" tawar Hinata tertawa licik di balik helaian rambutnya.

"Temanku tak ada yang sakit," tanpa sadar Naruto membuka kebohongannya.

"Tadi Naruto-kun bilang ingin menjenguk teman yang sakit," sela Hinata tak menyadari kebohongan yang dibuat Naruto.

Tangan Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti mendorong kursi Hinata, langkahnya pun ikut berhenti. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa yang aku dengar Hinata ingin menjenguk temanku?_ Temanku? Temanku?" otak Naruto masih mengolah informasi yang diaterima.

"Bukannya pagi tadi Sai sudah pulang!" setelah seratus tahun berpikir dan Hinata mengering di kursi rodanya Naruto baru menyadari kesalahannya!

"Eto,maksudku. Temanku memang ada yang sakit, dia sudah pulang," jawab Naruto cengengesan..

"Benarkah?" Hinata tampak ragu-ragu.

"Iya," Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

"Kapan-kapan akan kubawa Hinata pada ke teman-temanku."

Yah, sudah. Hinata percaya aja kebohongan Naruto, dia bahkan tidak tahu saat ini dia sedang melewati ruang VIP Matahari.

"Naruto-kun, apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Hinata kemudian membuat Naruto mengehntikan jalannya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan datang menjenguk mu setiap hari di sini," jawab Naruto seraya memegang pundak Hinata mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa dia tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum berat men dengar jawaban Naruto. "Aku pun berharap begitu".

"Hinata, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Aku ingin membuat mu tersenyum bahagia selagi bisa membuatnya," inner Naruto seraya mendorong kursi Hinata menuju ruangan dia dirawat.

…

Hari kini berganti malam, kemudian berganti pagi lagi. Terus seperti itu setiap harinya. Semenjak hari itu, Naruto tak pernah datang menjenguknya seperti apa yang dia janjikan pada HInata. Sudah empat hari ini Naruto tak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya, mendengar kabarnya pun tidak apalagi melihatnya.

Apa Naruto telah melupakan janjinya? Apa dia merasa terbebani dengan penyakit Hinata? Apa dia merasa jenuh?

Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto bisa seperti itu?

Hinata menatap sedih lapangan rumah sakit yang sepi, sinar matahari menyinari hampir seluruh lapangan. Angin yang bertiup menerbangkan dedaunan dan helaian surai indigonya, memperlihatkan seraut wajah sendu miliknya.

"Apa Naruto telah melupakan janjinya?" tanya Hinata pada helaian dedaunan yang berterbangan di depannya.

Hanya kesunyian dan desiran suara angin yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan jawaban abstrak.

"Naruto, kenapa aku merasa kesepian saat kau tak ada? Seperti ada lubang di hatiku yang terbuka bersar saat kau tak ada, saat hariku tak di isi dengan tawamu. Naruto, aku merindukan tawamu. Aku merindukan saat-saat kau bercerita, sungguh menyenangkan."

Sunyi, hanya itu yang Hinata dapat dari curahan hatinya. Tanpa ada yang menjawab atau menanggapi curahan hatinya.

"Naruto, kau bagai matahari yang menyinari hari dan memberikan energi kehidupan pada semua mahluk di bumi. Kau adalah Matahari bagiku, karena kau telah menyinari hari-hariku yang gelap dan sunyi, kau telah menyalurkan energi kehidupan padaku melalui tawamu. Dan saat kau tak ada aku merasa tak berdaya."

Lagi, kali ini entah pada siapa dia bercerita. Yang pastinya dia mencoba bercerita pada siapa saja dan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, dengan begitu dia berharap ada yang mendegarnya dan memberitahukan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini pada Naruto.

Naruto tak tahukah betapa Hinata sangat cemas menunggumu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya? Kemana kau selama ini, apa benar kau telah mengingkari janjimu?

….

Dari balik pintu kamar Hinata di rawat, Sakura berdiri terpaku mendengar curahan hati Hinata. Sakura menatap sedih pada kotak obat yang ada di tangannya, saat ini perasaannya bercampur antara marah, sedih dan sesal.

Dia marah karena Naruto tega membuat Hinata berharap seperti ini, dia sedih karena di sisa-sisa hari yang tinggal menunggu waktu Hinata merasa merindukan seseorang yang belum pasti menepati janjinya, dia menyesal karena di saat terakhirnya dia tak bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sebagai temannya?" batin Sakura.

…

Hari ini pun berlalu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dimana hari ini berlalu dengan penantian yang sama. Menanti seseoran yang belum tentu datang, menanti seseorang yang telah berjanji padanya. Hari ini genap sudah lima hari orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu tidak datang, mungkin dia benar-benar telah melupakan janjinya.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia berharap orang yang dia harapkan datang, mungkin hari ini adalah bukti dari janji palsunya. Jadi, apa besok dia akan tetap menunggu orang itu? Tergantung!

Hinata melangkah pelan menuju ranjangnya dan memberingkan tubuhnya, matanya memerah dan membengkak. Sepertinya dia habis menangis, tapi kenapa dia menangis? Apa dia merasa menyesal karena terlalu percaya pada orang itu?

Sejak awal dia masuk rumah sakit tak ada seorang pun yang datang menjenguknya, tidak ada. Hanya Sakura seorang yang selalu datang menemaninya dan itu pun kalau dia tengah tugas, jika tidak Hinata akan menghabiskan harinya di dalam kesepian.

Namun semuanya berubah saat dia bertemu dengan orang itu, pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tiga goresan kembar di kedua pipinya. Pemuda itu datang seolah membawa separoh sinar matahari dan menyinari serta memberikan kehangatan di harinya yang sepi dan kelam.

Namun sepertinya, Hinata harus kembali menghentikan impian dan harapannya. Terlalu cepat dia percaya pada pemuda itu, seharusnya dia tidak percaya begitupada pemuda yang baru dia temui. Karena bisa jadi dia hanya berpura-pura baik di awalnya, atau bisa jadi dia hanya mencoba menghibur dan setelah itu dia tak peduli.

Ah, sakit jika memikirkannya. Sakit jika terus membayangkannya, dan akan semakin sakit jika itu benar terjadi. Kini, mataharinya mulai meredup. Mataharinya akan benar-benar tenggelam dan menyisahkan kegelapan.

Bhuk! Bhuk! Bhuk!

Hinata tersentak kaget dari pikirannya, dia segera bergerak bangun dari ranjnganya saat dia mendengar suara jendelanya di ketuk.

"Hinata!"

Hinata memandang takut pada sosok bayangan hitam di luar jendela kamarnya.

Bhuk! Bhuk! Bhuk!

"Hinata!" lagi suara itu terdengar pelan memanggil namanya.

Hinata masih duduk di ranjangnya sambil meramas selimutnya. Siapa yang malam-malam begini mengetuk jendela kamarnya?

"WOI, Hinata! Ini aku, Naruto!"

Apa? Naruto? Itu Naruto? Apa tidak salah dengar?

"Hinata, apa kau sudah tidur?"

Tapi, suara itu memang mirip dengan suara Naruto, apa dia benar-benar Naruto? Atau hanya imajinasinya saja?

Hinata memberanikan diri mendekati jendela, dia berdiri cukup lama di dekat jendela. Dia mencoba memastikan dirinya untuk membuka jendela itu dengan segala kemungkinan konsekuensinya.

Drrreeeettt!

HAP!

"Kyaaaaa! Hhmmmppph!"

"Ssssstttthhhh!"

"Hmmmppphh!"

"Jangan berteriak!"

"Hhmmp!"

"Aaaaakkkkhhh!"

Hinata segera melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan sosok yang tiba-tiba melompat masuk saat jendela kamarnya di buka. Matanya nanar melihat sosok yang saat ini tengah meringis kesakitan karena tangannya di gigit oleh Hinata.

"Na, Naruto-kun?!" Hinata tampak terkejut luar binasa melihat sosok berkaos hitam dengan gambar pusaran air di tengahnya, sosok yang selalu dia pikirkan selama lima hari ini berdiri di depannya.

"Ternyata gigitanmu sakit juga," suara itu, senyum yang riang itu sungguh bagai hujan di musim kemarau seabad (?). senyum yang dia rindukan.

"Go, gomen," kata Hinata salah tingkah seraya menunduk.

"Hahaha_. Tak apa Hinata, kau tak usah canggung seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda," lanjut Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata dan duduk di sana. "Ayo, duduk sini," panggil Naruto seperti ayah memanggil anaknya untuk duduk di dekatnya.

Hinata menatap heran pada naruto.

"Kenapa kau malah bengong seperti itu!" akhirnya karena tak sabar Naruto sendiri yang menarik Hinata dan mendudukannya di sampingnya. Kemudia dia duduk menghadap Hinata dan menatapnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Tentu saja, Hinata menjdai malu jika di pandang seperti itu oleh naruto, karena itu dia membuang wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Kenapa tak masuk saja lewat pintu, itu lebih baik dari pada lewat jendela. Kau terlihat seperti sedang melarikan diri dari sesuatu," akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata. Selama lima hari tak melihatmu serasa ada yang tak lengkap dalam hariku."

"Ih, anak ini! aku tanya lain kenapa dia malah menjawab lain?" batin Hinata sedikit dongkol karena pertanyaannya di abaikan namun dia tetap senang karena jawaban naruto membuat dia makin melayang.

"Apa kau tak merindukan ku?"

"Apa lagi ini? kata siapa aku tak merindukan mu, baka! Aku bahkan hampir mati karena terus memikirkanmu!" inner Hinata yang sudah siap dengan byakugannya.

"Ak, aku pikir naruto-kun sudah melupakan aku," jawab Hinata terdengar pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Naruto.

"Karena itu, sekarang aku berada disini. Aku sengaja datang kemari untuk menemui mu, Hinata," kata naruto seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Hinata.

Hinata ingin berteriak pada naruto tapi entah mengapa suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Aku capek, boleh kan aku tidur disini bersamamu?"

Apa? apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto?! Apa kau tidak sadar dengan kondisi Hinata yang harus banyak istirahat!

"Bo, boleh kok. Naruto," ah, Hinata! Kenapa kau malah membiarkan si baka itu mengambil tempatmu, terus kamu akan tidur dimana?

"Ini ku sisahkan tempat untukmu" kata Naruto seraya menggeserkan tubuhnya hingga menyisahkan sedikit ruang di ranjang Hinata.

Hinata menatap kaget pada sisa ruang yang di berika Naruto padanya. Apa maksud naruto menyisahkan tempat untuknya adalah untuknya tidur? Apa? tidur bersama di satu ranjang dengan Naruto?!

Entah, Hinata bingung. Apa dia harus senang atau takut.

"Apa kau tak ingin tidur disampingku?" hah! Baka, apa ini adalah siasatmu?!

"Bu, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa itu tidak baik,"

"Aku tak akan apa-apakan dirimu. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena tak datang menjengukmu selama lima hari ini," kata Naruto di sela-sela kegiatan menguapnya.

Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar capek, iris biru safirnya saja sudah memerah, kantung matanya pun menghitam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidur duluan yah," ucap naruto seraya menutup matanya dan tak lama kemudian bahkan dalam hitungan detik dia sudah tertidur.

Hinata tertawa lucu melihat aksi Naruto, dia terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan saat tertidur. Hinata mendekati ranjang dan duduk diatasnya, dia memeriksa napas naruto yang sudah tertatur menandakan dia benar-benar telah hilang dalam dunia mimpi.

Jadi, apa yang bisa kau tarik dari kejadian ini. apa kau akan tetap menaruh harapan dan impianmu pada pemuda baka ini, Hinata? Atau kau tetap pada pendirianmu untuk tidak terlalu percaya padanya.

Malam ini dia membuktikannya, bahwa dia merindukanmu selama lima hari ini tak melihatmu. Dan lagian dia pun datang dan menginap di kamarmu. Apa kau akan tetap mengharapkan kehangatannya? Atau mengabaikannya?

Hinata kembali menatap Naruto, kali ini dia ikut berbaring di samping Naruto dan menatap wajah berwarna tann itu.

Naruto, terimakasih telah kembali. Terimakasih karena tetap menjadi matahariku, terimakasih karena kau tak melupakan janjimu.

Tapi, kemana kau selama lima hari ini tanpa ada kabar berita sama sekali.

…

Suara cicit burung menghiasi ruang pendengaran hinata, matahari menyeruak masuk menerpa pandangannya. Tubuhnya yang dingin tiba-tiba terasa hangat dan dia mencium aroma obat-obatan kimia tepat di depan wajahnya.

Suara erangan di ikuti tubuhnya bergerak maju karena ditarik membuat dia terbelak terbuka dan betapa kagetnya dia saat dia menemukan wajahnya dan wajah Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"Na-naruto-kun," suara Hinata terdengar pelan masuk kedalam telinga Naruto. Eh, bukannya bangun naruto malah makin mengencangkan pelukannya.

Aduh, Naruto! Bagaimana kalau Sakura datang dan melihat kalian seperti ini? Apa pun yan terjadi, dia harus bisa membangunkan naruto sebelum Sakura datang.

"Naruto, bangun!" serius, kali ini Hinata tak pakai tatakrama lagi dia mendorong tubuh Naruto dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pinggangnya.

Setelah melakukan banyak pergerakan akhirnya Naruto terbangun juga.

"Ohayou, Hinata~~~~."

Bruk!

"Ittai!" rintih Naruto saat tubuhnya menubruk lantai. "Kenapa mendorongku Hinata?"

"Go, gomen Naruto. Aku tak sengaja mendorongmu karena kau memelukku terlalu kuat," kata Hinata penuh penyesalan.

"Habisnya aku kira kamu gulingku," kata Naruto seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Apa? jadi semalaman dia menggap ku sebagai gulingnya?!" batin Hinata pundung.

Tap, tap, tap.

Suara langkah berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Naruto segera berlari ke arah jendela, sementara Hinata hanya terheran-heran melihat Naruto berlari seperti tengah terburu-buru.

"Arigatou, Hinata. Makashi atas tumpangannya," kata Naruto seraya melempar senyum mentarinya sebelum dia melompat keluar jendela kamar Hinata.

Senyum itu, senyum itulah yang selalu dia harapkan dari Naruto. Senyum yang mampu membuat dia tenang, senyum yang mampu mengusir kegalauannya selama beberapa hari ini. Hinata pun membalas senyum Naruto dengan senyumnya yang terindah miliknya, meski Naruto tak sempat melihatnya.

Tepat di saat itu pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan Sakura masuk menemukan Hinata terpaku menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa yang menarik dari melihat jendela itu, Hinata?"

Sontak Hinata membelokkan badannya dan melihat Sakura tersnyum lucu padanya, dan menatap heran pada ranjang Hinata yang berantakan.

"Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, sangat nyenyak," jawab Hinata tersipu malu.

Kembali lagi Sakura di buat kaget dengan ekspresi Hinata, bukannya kemarin dia terlihat murung dan tak bersemangat? Tapi hari ini dia terlihat bahagia.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah terlihat ceria kembali, Hinata."

…

Matahari makin meninggi, cuaca di luar terlihat cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, saat-saat seperti ini memang menyenangkan beristirahat di dalam ruangan. Begitu pun Hinata, dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang sambil membaca buku.

Hinata sedikit terganggu dengan cerita Sakura tadi pagi, dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini.

"Semalam se isi rumah sakit gempar, ada pasien yang kabur sesaat sebelum di lakukan operasi."

Sungguh, kata-kata Sakura sanggat mengganggunya. "Kenapa dia seperti itu? Bukannya itu akan membuatnya sembuh, apa dia tidak tahu ada banyak orang yang berharap bisa sembuh. Tapi kenapa dia malah kabur?"

"Jika itu aku, aku akan sangat senang dan tak sabar menunggu saat-saat itu," Kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba mencari alasan mengapa dan kenapa? Namun dia tetap tak menemukan jawabannya.

Dia membuang pandangannya ke jendela yang terbuka lebar memberi ruang pada angin mengisi kamarnya. Dia kemudian tersenyum sendiri, semalam memang menggeparkan.

"Aku juga merasakan kegemparan malam itu, karena kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba lewat jendela pula. Dia membuat ku gempar dengan memintaku tidur di sampingnya, apa itu tidak gila?"

Naruto, Naruto. Kau memang sulit di tebak!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Hinata tersentak dari pikirannya saat dia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

"Masuk," kata Hinata mempersilahkan masuk. "Sasuke-san?" Hinata sedikit kaget mengetahui Sasuke yang mengetuk pintunya.

Begitu Sasuke masuk iris onyxnya mulai berkeliaran menyusuri seisi ruangan tempat Hinata di rawat.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Hinata merasa aneh dengan kehadiran Sasuke di kamarnya.

"Apa Naruto ada disini?" tanya Sasuke menatap intens pada iris amethyst Hinata.

"Naruto? Dia tidak ada di sini, ta—," entah Hinata merasakan ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, seolah ada yang menahannya untuk memberitahukan kejadian semalam pada Sasuke.

"Selama lima hari ini kami tidak bertemu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," balas Sasuke masih tetap meneliti seisi kamar Hinata. "Jika dia datang padamu, tolong hubungi aku," lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan kartu nama di atas meja.

"Baik."

"Terimakasih, sebelumnya," ucap Sasuke seraya pamit pergi.

Apa, apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba mencari Naruto? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto? Bukannya semalam dia baik-baik saja, atau dia memang punya masalah?

Hinata kembali membaca buku yang sempat dia lupakan, mencoba mengusir kekacauan di pikirannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Lagi, Hinata menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Kali ini dia mulai merasa terganggu dengan suara ketukan itu, siapa lagi yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, semoga saja dia tidak datang membawa berita yang tak mengenangkan lagi.

Dreeeetttt!

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Judul : **Matahariku**

Chapter 5 :

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T

Genre : hurt and romance.

Pairing : Naruhina

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Lagi, Hinata menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Kali ini dia mulai merasa terganggu dengan suara ketukan itu, siapa lagi yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, semoga saja dia tidak datang membaw berita yang tak menyenangkan lagi.

Dreeeetttt!

Apa! belum di persilahkan masuk kenapa orang itu malah main masuk saja!

"Hinata, apa kau di dalam?"

Eh, tunggu. Suara itu. "Naruto?"

"Ah, rupanya kau ada di dalam," kata pemilik surai pirang acakan seraya masuk dan langsung duduk di dekat Hinata.

"Tadi Sasuke mencarimu," kata Hinata begitu Naruto mengambil tempat di dekatnya.

"Oh, itu. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, dia ingin bertanya mengenai kegiatan kami besok," balas Naruto cengengesan.

"Apa kau tak ada kegiatan hari ini, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak, karena aku datang kesini—," Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya dan kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Sontak Hinata menahan napasnya.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu keluar," kata Naruto berbisik pelan hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya.

Hinata terbelak mendengar pernyataan Naruto, dia menatap tak percayanya.

"Apa kau kira aku bercanda?" tanya Naruto memahami maksud tatapan HInata.

"Aku tak di izinkan keluar dari rumah sakit," kata Hinata terdengar menyesal.

"Kata siapa kita akan meminta izin?" Naruto memasang tampang licik di iringi seringai evil.

"Naruto!" bentak Hinata pelan.

"Aku harus pergi lagi, nanti malam saat bulan beranjak naik aku akan datang menjemputmu."

Dunia serasa berhenti berputar dan semua isinya berhamburan kemana-kemana, begitulah sekiranya gambaran perasaan yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. campur aduk, dan berantakan!

….

Seperti yang sudah di janjikan Naruto saat bulan beranjak naik dia akan datang menjemput Hinata. Dan seperti yang kita lihat saat ini Hinata tengah duduk penuh cemas dan harap menanti Naruto datang. Sempat terpikirkan di dalam benaknya kalau Naruto tidak datang seperti apa yang dia janjikan, namun dia tepiskan semua itu, dia membuat dirinya percaya kalau Naruto akan menepati janjinya.

Bulan perlahan-lahan beranjak naik ke peraduannya seiring dengan suara bising dari koridor-koridor rumah sakit, sepertinya mereka tengah mengejar seseorang. Copet mungkin atau maling. Tapi mana ada maling atau copet di rumah sakit.

"Kejar dia, jangan sampai dia lolos lagi!" terdengar suara teriakan tepat didepan pintu kamarnya.

"BAKA!"

Hinata agak kaget mendengar suara yang barusan bentakan di depan pintunya, suara itu terdengar kelelahan.

"Gaara! Tunggu, kemana dia pergi?" lagi suara yang lain menyusul suara yang pertama.

"Siapa yang mereka kejar?" tanya Hinata dalam hati seraya berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya dan membukanya.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling koridor tak ada siapa-siapa, sepertinya mereka berlari sudah cukup jauh karena dia tak sempat menemukan siapa-siapa di depan pintu kamarnya lagi.

Bruk!

Plentong!

"Ittai!"

Hinata kembali terkejut, dia segera berbalik dalam kamarnya saat dia mendengar suara berisik dari kamarnya.

"Go, gomen ne Hinata-chan."

Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa harus masuk lewat jendela lagi sih?!

"Naruto-kun?! Kenapa tak lewat pintu?" tanya Hinata heran melihat Naruto duduk di bawah jendela sambil mengelus-elus lututnya yang kesakitan.

"Kebetulan, jendelamu terbuka dan di luar sedang kacau. Aku sengaja pakai jendela kamarmu untuk menghindari kekacauan," kata Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar, senyum yang dia paksakan.

Hinata pun merasakan keanehan itu, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Naruto. Tapi apa, dan kenapa dia seolah menyembunyikan itu darinya.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau punya masalah?"

Naruto membalas pertanyaan Hinata dengan senyuman khasnya yang membuat HInata makin curiga.

"Bulan makin tinggi, Hinata. Ayo kita pergi, atau mereka akan segera menyadari kepergian kita," ucap Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata mendekati jendela.

Hinata hanya pasrah di tarik oleh Naruto, otaknya masih mengolah apa yang dia dengar. "Kepergian kita?" Kenapa bukan "Kepergianmu?" yang dia gunakan.

"Ah, mungkin dia salah membanting lidah," inner Hinata mengakhiri perdebatan logikanya.

Pertama Naruto melompat keluar, di susul Hinata dengan bantuan Naruto. Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap di tepian dinding dan di bawah jendela kamar-kamar yang berada di lantai satu. Mereka berusaha berjalan menghindari tatapan atau berpapasan dengan siapa saja, perlahan menjauh dari gedung rumah sakit dan tinggal sedikit lagi mereka akan tiba di tempat parkiran.

Satu langkah, dua langkah dan—.

Bhuuk!

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba begitu menabrak sesuatu.

Wajah Naruto memucat melihat sosok yang saat ini berdiri didepannya, sosok itu berdiri menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh dari balik kacamatanya.

"Sh, Shino?!"

"Apa kau berencana kabur dari kami Naruto?!" suara sosok yang ternyata adalah Shino terdengar geram.

"Eeetttoo, aku—," sumpah hari ini Naruto jadi salah tingkah di depan Shino, sampai dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shino yang sangat gampang itu.

"Naruto ingin mengajak ku jalan-jalan, apa tidak boleh?"

Entah, apa yang salah dengan pertanyaan Hinata sampai Shino menatap Hinata dan mengerutkan keningnya. Menyadari ada hal yang tidak baik di sekitarnya, Naruto menarik Shino menjauhi Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar yah, Hinata-chan. Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Shino," kata Naruto seraya menarik paksa Shino yang tak ingin menjauh dari Hinata.

Dari jauh Hinata melihat mereka berbicara, dia sendiri tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dan dia pun tak bisa menebaknya dia hanya bisa menyimpulkan dari apa yang dia lihat.

Hinata melihat Naruto dan Shino mulai bertengkar, Shino tampak sangat marah. Dia sampai mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya pasrah saja di perlakukan seperti itu.

Akhirnya Shino melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Naruto dan mendorong Naruto hingga dia terjatuh. Sontak Hinata bergerak mendekati Naruto, namun langkahnya kembali tertahan saat Naruto melihat kearahnya, senyumnya. Senyum yang Naruto berikan padanya seperti senyumnya saat malam pertama mereka bertemu di atap, senyumannya seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya.

"Naruto, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu? Kenapa kau samapi seperti itu?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak apa jika kita jadi pergi, aku tidak ingin kau di perlakukan seperti itu hanya karena kau mengajak orang penyakitan seperti ku," lanjutnya, iris amethystnya bergetar hebat diantara genangan air matanya melihat Naruto berlutut di depan Shino.

"Jangan, jangan kau lakukan ini untukku. Aku tak bisa menerimanya, Naruto. Aku mohon, jangan kau rendahkan dirimu karenaku," Hinata tak mampu menahan airmata dan perasaannya yang sakit, sontak dia berlari mendekati Naruto dan memeluk punggung Naruto yang tengah berlutut di depan Shino.

Naruto mengusap pipinya yang basah, dia tidak ingin Hinata melihatnya menangis apalagi penyebab dia menangis.

"Cukup, Naruto-kun. Jangan melakukannya lagi," isak Hinata di punggung Naruto, tangisnya makin deras saat dia merasakan tangan Naruto yang dingin, sangat dingin memegang tangannya.

"Tak, apa Hinata. Semua sudah berakhir," kata Naruto seraya meramas tangan Hinata. "Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu," lanjut Naruto terdengar sedih, bahkan suaranya terdengar serak.

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku mohon, jangan jadikan aku sebagai bebanmu. Ku hanya ingin bisa melihat mu, bisa melihatmu itu sudah cukup untukku," kata Hinata makin terisak, hatinya saat ini terasa tersayat melihat Naruto seperti ini. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah dia takut kehilangan sosok yang telah merubah hidupnya.

"Hinata—."

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Suara apa ini? seperti suara detak jantung. Tapi kenapa suara ini terdengar pelan dan lemas?" batin Hinata saat tangannya merasakan detak jantung Naruto dan lagi dia sedikit heran karena tubuh Naruto sanagt dingin.

"Naruto—," Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya saat dia melihat beberapa kaki datang mendekati mereka. Perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia melihat semua teman-teman Naruto mengelilingnya saat ini, mereka semua menatap penuh arti yang sulit dia artikan.

"Ka, kalian—," Hinata kebingungan melihat teman-teman Naruto mengelilinginya tanpa berkata apa-apa, nyalinya sempat menciut namun Naruto segera meremas tangan Hinata memberinya sedikit kekuatan.

"Biarkan Hinata kembali ke kamarnya," Hinata kaget mendengar kata-kata Naruto, apalagi saat pelukannya di lepaskan Naruto.

"Na, Naruto-kun—," sungguh, suasana yang di timbulkan oleh teman-teman Naruto seolah mengurungnya didalam penjara tanpa uadara membuat dia terasa di cekik.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu Hinata," Hinata ingin menangis saat dia mendengar suara Naruto bergetar, seolah sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi disini.

Hinata menatap satu persatu wajah teman-teman Naruto yang menatap dingin padanya, seakan membenarkan apa yang di katakan Naruto. Kaki-kaki Hinata bergetar hebat saat dia mencoba berdiri, tangannya masih meremas baju Naruto.

"Naruto—."

"PERGILAH, HINATA!"

Sontak pegangan Hinata terlepas dari baju Naruto, dia melangkah mundur saat telinganya menangkap suara bentakan Naruto.

"Na, Naruto. Hiks, —!"

Hinata berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan Naruto yang baru saja membentaknya dengan kasar. Kini tinggal Naruto yang di kelilingi teman-temannya, tatapan matanya seketika kosong.

"Apa kau tahu, apa yang telah kau lakukan ini?!" suara Gaara terdengar menggelegar bagai halilintar membelah bulan.

Naruto masih berlutut, dia terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Semua teman-temannya pun sama terdiam sambil menatap geram pada Naruto.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?!" tanya Sasuke pelan namun mengandung amarah yang siap meledak.

"Aku—."

Malam berlalu dengan lambat, jarum detik seolah tengah berlomba dengan siput super lelet membuat waktu seakan mati, angin pun sepertinya enggan hinggap di jendelanya. Mataya sembab karena menangis, suara sesegukan terdengar menyayat.

Tapi kenapa tangis Hinata kembali pecah? Kenapa dia menangis sampai sesedih itu?

Takut, dia merasa takut. Dia takut kematiannya makin dekat, bukan karena dia takut akan kematian yang sudah di kian mendekatinya. Tapi dia takut jika dia tak bisa melihat Naruto lagi, dia takut jika besok dia tak bisa melihat Naruto. Dia takut jika dia menghabiskan hidupnya tanpa bisa melihat Naruto di akhir hidupnya.

Tangis Hinata makin menjadi, suara isakannya pun tak bisa dia tahan lagi. Dia membiarkan suara tangis memecah kesunyian kamarnya yang memang selalu sunyi, dia membiarkan suara tangisnya keluar agar Naruto bisa mendengarnya. Agar Naruto tahu betapa hatinya saat ini sangat hancur.

"Naruto, aku takut. Aku takut saat tiba waktu aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu, Naruto dengarlah. Dengarlah rintihan hati ku ini, aku hanya ingin bisa melihatmu, melihat senyummu yang telah merubahku."

Naruto, dimana kau saat ini? dimana kau saat Hinata membutuhkan pelukanmu, dimana kau saat Hinata membutuhkan senyummu yang mampu membuat dia tenang?! Naruto, dengarlah ratapan Hati Hinata ini.

Naruto—.

…..

Ruang VIP Matahari terlihat tegang, semua yang ada terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke melipat tangannya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Naruto, Gaara memejamkan matanya mencoba meredam amarahnya, Shikamaru bersimedi di salah satu sofa, Shino lebih memilih bermain dengan peliharaannya, Sai menatap satu persatu yang ada di dalam ruang VIP dengan tatapan sedih, Kiba menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa atau bisa dibilang saat ini dia tengah tertidur, sementara Lee terus menepuk pundak Naruto mencoba memberinya semangat meski dia tahu itu percuma.

"Lihat dirimu, sekarang!" Sasuke memecah keheningan di dalam ruang VIP. "Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" lanjut Sasuke seraya membuang wajahnya dari Naruto.

Semua diam, termasuk Naruto. Dia tak ingin membuat keadaan semakin rumit dengan pembelaan dari dirinya, itulah makanya dia memilih diam.

"Apa yang kami lakukan ini bukan karena kami tak sayang padamu, tapi semua ini demi dirimu. Kami tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa," tambah Lee.

Bhuak!

Suara pitu di buka dengan kasar menghentakan suasana tegang di dalam ruang VIP matahari, seorang wanita setengah baya bersurai pirang di kucir dua masuk di ikuti seorang wanita bersurai hitam sebahu.

"Obaa-san!" Seketika wajah Naruto berubah kesal melihat wanita itu masuk, apalagi wanita itu melangkah dengan capat ke aran Naruto dan kemudian mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Setelah ini kau tak akan ku lepaskan!"

…..

Di ruangan dokter Tsunade, Naruto duduk dengan santainya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kursi pasien yang biasa digunakan untuk memeriksa pasien. Seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang berkucir menatap kesal padanya, sudah lebih dari sepuluh perempatan mendarat didahinya.

"Apa kau mendengarku, Naruto!" suara sang dokter meninggi.

"Iya, iya. Aku dengar, nek!" balas Naruto makin malas sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya..

"Setelah ini kau akan dalam pegawasaku, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu berkeliaran sembarangan di rumah sakit ini!"

"Nande, obaa-chan?! Ini kan rumah sakit mu, kenapa aku tak boleh berkeliaran di rumah sakit nenek ku sendiri?!" Tanya Naruto tak terima.

Plak!

Tsunade memukul meja hingga beberapa lembar kertas berhamburan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bacot, diam dan laksanakan semua peritaku, Naruto!"

Naruto menghentikan aksi menggoyang-goyangkan kursinya, dia menunduk seulas senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Semua orang pasti akan mati, seperti kaa-chan dan tuo-chan. Aku pun akan menyusul mereka, entah kapan dan bagaimana itu akan terjadi."

Suara detakan sepatu berderu di ruangan tsunade, Naruto tercekat karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik dan tersentak dia berdiri, matanya melebar dan napasnya ikut tertahan.

"Kau jangan asal bicara sembarangan, siapa yang akan membiarkan mu mati, heh? Aku adalah nenekmu, dan kau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahmu. Meski malaikat maut mengancungkan sabitnya di leherku, aku tak akan membiarkan mu mati!" suara Tsunade bergetar memeluk Naruto.

Naruto tertawa pelan dalam pelukan nenekya, dia tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, baka?!"

"Nenek berbuat seolah aku ini akan mati saja," ucap Naruto di sela suara tawanya yang terdengar hambar.

"Kata siapa kau akan mati, bodoh?" jawab Tsunade terdengar berat seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban neneknya, iris biru safirnya tertahan pada beberapa kertas yang berhamburan di atas meja kerja Tsunade, iris biru safirnya membulat ketika dia membaca sederetan kalimat di kertas yang bertuliskan nama Hinata. Iris biru safirnya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Kini matanya beralih ke kertas yang lain tak jauh dari milik Hinata, perlahan tangannya menarik lembaran kertas itu di atas meja tanpa sepegetauan neneknya.

…

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari ruangan Tsunade, Naruto membuka dan membaca lembaran kertas yang sempat dia ambil di meja kerja neneknya. Matanya bergerak cepat membaca sederetan data di lembaran kertas itu, dia menatap tak percaya pada helaian kertas ditangannya.

Dia membacanya berulang dan memastikannya berkali-kali informasi yang dia baca hingga kertas itu kusut. Naruto tampak syok berat, pergelangan kaki-kakinya melemas seketika dan membuat dia berlutu dengan lemas.

"Hi-Hinata, mengapa? Mengapa ini terjadi padamu?!"

Bhuuuaaaakkk!

Dia melampiaskan amarahnya pada dinding, entah pada siapa dia marah. Tangannya yang bergetar meramas kertas itu, hingga tak berbentuk.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau mengindap leo kimia dan itu sudah parah. Hinata, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah berjanji tak akan membuatmu menangis lagi, dan aku sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkan mu sendiri. Jika seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa menepatinya?" runtuk Naruto.

Berkali-kali dia meninju dinding yang tak bersalah didepannya, dia memukul sebayak pertanyaan yang dia tak tahu jawabanya.

….

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamar Hinata di rawat, melalui jendela kaca kecil yang terpasang di pintu kamar Hinata, dia melihat Hinata yang tengah melamun memandang lapangan rumah sakit yang sunyi di bawa temaram cahaya bulan.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Detak jangtung Naruto mulai terdengar melemah, detakannya lebih lemah dari biasanya. Dia meremas dadanya mencoba merasakan detakan jantugnya, tapi tidak bisa. Detakan jantungnya masih saja lemah hingga membuat kepalanya terasa berat, tak ingin sesuatu terjadi di depan pintu kamar HInata, Naruto berlari meninggalkan pintu kamar HInata dengan meninggalkan suara debaman langkah kakinya yang terdengar teratur.

…

Waktu masih berputar seperti biasanya meninggalkan semua yang melalaikannya, waktu masih berjalan menyanyikan detingan detik menyusuan irama penuh penantian. Hinata terbaring lemah di atas rajangnya, semanjak kejadian malam itu kondisi Hinata menurun. Tubuhnya makin kurus, kangker darah yang deritanya semakin parah meski tiap minggunya dia selalu saja melaukan pencucian darah.

Iris amtehysnya menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya, selama tiga hari ini Naruto tak pernah datang mengunjunginya. Dia merasa kesepian, selain kakaknya yang tak pernah datang menjenguknya, Narutolah satu-satunya harapan dia bertahan. Karena Naruto telah berjanji akan selalu datang menjenguknya.

Tapi kenapa selama tiga hari ini Naruto tak pernah datang? Apa dia telah melupakan janjinya? Atau mungkin dia mendapat masalah karena mencoba membawa keluar Hinata? Angin berhembus pelan masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang sengaja dia buka sepanjang waktu, Dia berharap Naruto akan datang dengan tiba-tiba melompati jendela kamarnya dengan tawanya yang hangat,tapi selama tiga hari ini hal itu tak pernah terjadi.

"Naruto—," suara Hinata terdengar pelan memanggil nama Naruto.

"Kau masih menunggunya?" Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku takut dia mendapat masalah karenaku."

"Dia baik-baik saja, Hinata. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kalau bukan hari ini, pasti besok dia akan datang menjengukmu," kata Sakura mencoba menghibur Hinata yang makin murung.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Ini saatnya kau melakukan pemeriksaan," lanjut Sakura seraya membantu Hinata bangun.

…

Di ruang doker Tsunade.

Iris amethyst Hinata liar kesana kemari mencoba mencari hiburan selama dokter Tsunade sibuk memeriksa berkasnya. Matanya menangkap beberapa lembar kertas di dalam map yang setengah terbuka di atas meja kerja Tsuade, map itu memang diabaikan oleh Tsunade karena dia tengah focus pada berkas-berkas Hinata.

Untuk sekedar mengusir rasa jenuhnya, Hinata mencoba membaca file kertas itu.

"Uz—."

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu."

Serentak Hinata menatap dokter Tsunade yang sudah selesai memeriksa berkasnya, saat dia kembali mencoba membaca nama di file kertas itu dengan cepat dokter Tsunade menutupnya kembali.

…..

Sakura mendorong kursi roda Hinata dengan pelan melewati koridor-koridor rumah sakit yang sudah sunyi, mereka saling berdiam diri dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hinata sudah tahu hasil pemeriksaan yang di lakukan dokter tsunade, dia sudah bisa meramalkannya.

Memang akhir-akhir ini kondisinya makin melemah, itu bisa dia rasakan setelah kejadian malam itu. Di tambah lagi kakaknya tak pernah datang menjenguknya atau pun hanya sekedar menyapanya melalui alat komunikasi.

Dia tahu apa yang di katakan dokter hanya sekedar penghibur selama perjalanan menuju kematiannya, dia tahu dokter Tsunade tengah membohonginya. Bahkan firasat itu, firasat shinigami yang tengah mengintainya menunggu saatnya untuk mencabut nyawanya sudah bisa dia rasakan.

Jadi, apa yang dia takutkan sekarang? Dia takut mati dalam kesepian, dia takut mati sebelum melihat Naruto.

Jadi, Naruto. Dimana kamu sekarang?!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Judul : **Matahariku**

Chapter 6 :

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : NNaruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt and romance.

Pairing : Naruhina

Hinata tahu apa yang di katakan dokter hanya sekedar penghibur selama perjalanan menuju kematiannya, dia tahu dokter Tsunade tengah membohonginya. Bahkan firasat itu, firasat shinigami yang tengah mengintainya menunggu saatnya untuk mencabut nyawanya sudah bisa dia rasakan.

Jadi, apa yang dia takutkan sekarang? Dia takut mati dalam kesepian, dia takut mati sebelum melihat Naruto.

Jadi, Naruto. Dimana kamu sekarang?!

"Kalian pulanglah, biar aku yang menjaganya sementara kalian istirahat"

Hinata meminta Sakura menghentikan laju kursi rodanya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya sakura sedikit heran.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Sasuke," jawab Hinata membuat Sakura kaget + tegang.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Hinata. Aku tak mendengarnya," alasan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kami titip dia padamu, Sasuke."

Benar saja, Sakura langsung membeku saat dia mendengar nama Sasuke disebut di dalam ruang VIP di depan mereka.

"Kau benar, Hinata. Apa kau ingin menanyakan kabar Naruto pada Sasuke?" tanya Sakura mencoba menebak jalan pikiran Hinata.

"Iya, aku harus menanyakannya," jawab Hinata dengan pasti.

Dreeettt!

Suara pintu di buka menampilkan Kiba yang tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget melihat Hinata dan Sakura tepat bediri di depan pintu kamar VIP Matahari.

Bhuak!

Kembali pintu VIP di tutup tepat di depan wajah HInata dan Sakura.

"Hei!" panggil Hinata mencoba menahan Kiba sebelum dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar VIP itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di kamar VIP Matahari ini? bukannya kamar ini khusus pasien penderita jantung kronis?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Prang! Pletak! Bhuak! Bhuk! Toeng! Trang!

Ah, Hinata dan sakura saling pandang saat mereka mendengar di dalam kamar VIP Matahari terdengar suara gaduh.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya sakura agak panic karena dia tahu kamar itu tak seharusnya berisik.

Dreeeetttt! Bhuk!

Suara pintu di buka dan kemudian di tutup dengan cepat menampilkan seonggok mahluk bertampang emo, dan sekaligus membuat Sakura mimisan.

"Sa-Sasuke?!'

"Hn, ada apa? apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Sasuke sok jaim.

"Eto, Hinata ingin menanyakan kabar Naruto."

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura dan Hinata bergantian, kemudian dia membuang iris onyxnya ke kanan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia titip salam padamu, Hinata."

Sontak wajah Hinata memerah, seulas senyum puas samar-samar tergambar di wajah Sasuke, sementara Sakura menatap curiga pada sasuke.

"Dimana Naruto sekarang?" tanya Sakura seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, otomatis Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu demi menghindar kontak dengan Sakura.

"Dia tidak ada disini," jawab Sasuke spontan.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, aku tahu Naruto berada di dalam kan?!" desak Sakura.

"Sakura, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak-anak! Kenapa kau selalu tak percaya padaku, dari dulu sampai sekarang kau selalu menuduhku berbohong! Biar kau tahu, aku tak pernah berbohong padamu!" duh, kenapa Sasuke malah curhat sih!

Sakura terpaku mendengar curahan hati Sasuke, "Dia memang dari dulu tak membohongiku, hanya saja aku yang lebih percaya pada orang lain dari pada dia," batin Sakura terkenang saat-saat masih bersama Sasuke.

"Karena itu, selama ini aku belajar mencari tahu bagaimana cara seseorang berbohong. Itu karena mu, aku ingin memastikan suatu saat nanti kalau kau selalu berkata jujur padaku," lanjutnya seraya melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang mulai agak tegang.

"Tapi saat ini kau sedang berbohong padaku, Sasuke."

Hinata hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan tak mengerti, dia membiarkan mereka mengeksperikan perasaan mereka melalui luapan emosi yang terpedam selama ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya padaku!" suara Sasuke makin meninggi.

"Kau hanya perlu berkata jujur padaku!" balas Sakura tak kalah tinggi.

"Inilah yang aku tidak sukai darimu!"

"Kau memang selalu sperti ini, tak pernah berubah!"

"KAU!—."

Pletak!

Sebuah baskom almunium melayang dari dalam kamar VIP Matahari ke masing-masing kepala mereka berdua menghentikan aksi berdebat mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka! Kau telah membuat semuanya kacau!" suara Shikamaru terdengar bagai terror di telinga Sasuke.

"Minggir!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari pintu, Sasuke bagai di patok ayam, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah dia kalah berdebat dengan Sakura di tambah terror dari Shikamaru membuat dia serasa ingin menghilang di dalam dunia genjutsu.

"Shikamaru!"

Dreeet!

Shikamaru terhempas ke dalam kamar akibat dorongan Sakura.

"Dimana Naruto?!" tanya Sakura saat dia masuk ke dalam kamar VIP matahari, iris emeraldnya liar ke sekeliling kamar melewati tiap titik di kamar itu hingga berhenti pada sosok di atas ranjang.

Irisnya membulat utuh melihat sosok bersurai hitam, iris onyx miliknya memakukan Sakura yang saat ini tengah syok.

"Sai?!" antara percaya dan tidak percaya saat dia melihat Sai terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, dan Sai hanya membalask keterkejutan Sakura dengan seulas senyum.

"Hinata?!" Sakura segera tersadar, dia teringat pada Hinata saat dia berbalik, dia sudah menemukan Hinata yang terkejut setengah mati melihat Sai terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Sepertinya perdebatan kita di luar tak sengaja membangunkannya," lanjut Sasuke terdengar menyesal.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata mendekati Ranjang yang saat ini Sai tengah berbaring. Dia mencoba berdiri untuk memastikan pengliatanya tidak salah, tapi sejauh yang dia lihat adalah iris onyx milik Sai menatap hampa padanya.

"Sai, kau jadi selama ini kau menderita penyakit jantung?" tanya Sakura saat dia mendekati ranjang Sai.

Sai membuang wajahya dari Sakura, "Iya, aku pun baru mengetahuinya saat ini," jawab Sai dengan tampang polosnya. Sementara yang laninya menegang mendengar jawaba Sai, mereka menatap horor padanya.

"Oh, iya. Dimana Naruto? Aku tak melhiat dia bersama kalian?" tanya Sakura saat dia tak melihat Naruto bersama mereka.

"Dia sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dan kami pun jarang bertemu dengannya. Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya? Nanti kalau kami bertemu dengannya akan kami sampaikan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ah, tidak. Kami hanya takut sesuatu terjadi padanya," balas Sakura merasa tak enak pada semua tema-tema Naruto. Yang lani akhirnya menarik napas lega tanpa sebab.

Hanya Hinata yang masih terlihat murung, dia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi disini. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit pergi. Maaf aku suda membuat kekacauan di kamar mu Sai," kata Sakura kikuk seraya menarik kursi roda Hinata kemudia mereka berlalu meninggalkan VIP matahari.

"Hampir saja," ucap Sasuke lega.

"Huft, akhirya mereka pergi juga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika mereka masih disini," tambah Kiba megelus-elus dadanya.

"Benar-benar merepotkan," degus Sikamaru malas seraya memejamka matanya.

"Kenapa kita harus membohogi mereka, bukanya lebih baik memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya," tanya Lee yang tak sepakat dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Kami pun terpaksa melakukanya, kodisi Hinata saat ini masih lemah. Jika dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya keadaan akan makin rumit," terang Sai.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari tempat tidur itu!" ucap Gaara terdengar seperti peritah.

"Ya, aku tahu—," balas Sai tak bersemagat.

….

Semetara itu, dalam perjalaan menuju kamarnya Hinata masih memikirkan kejadian di ruang VIP matahari yang menurutnya terasa ganjil. Perasaanya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres disana, seperti ada sesuatu yang sengaja mereka sembunyikan. Tapi apa dan kenapa?

"Sakura, apa kau tak merasa ada yang aneh di ruangan Sai?" tanya Hinata.

"Aneh? Aneh apanya? yang aku lhiat wajar-wajar saja. Mungkin kau terlalu banyak berpikir."

"Tapi tingkah mereka sangat aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan."

"Memangya apa yang mereka sembunyikan?"

"Entalah, sesuatu yang mereka tak ingin kita ketahui."

"Sudalah, itu tidak peting selama tak ada hubunganya dengan kita."

"Apa itu berhubugan dengan menghilangnya Naruto selama beberapa hari ini?"

Aduh, Hinata kau keras kepala sekali. Kau selalu berusaha mecari tahu tetang apa yang mereka sembunyikan, sekarang yang peting kau pikirkan dulu kondisimu itu.

"Aku harus mencari tahu, apa itu," tekad Hinata meski dia tetap diabaikan Sakura.

"Yare yare, Hinata. Yang penting kondisimu membaik."

"Bukan aku yang akan melakukanya, tapi kau Sakura."

"He eh?!" Sakura kaget setenga mati medengar ucapa Hinata.

"Apa dia tidak sala bicara?" inner Sakura depresi. "Ke, kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau sangat dekat dengan Sasuke."

"Itu tidak ada hubunganya, Hinata!"

"Ayola, sakura. Hanya kamu seorang yang bisa aku andalkan." pinta Hinata dengan mode puppy eyes.

"Yokatta, Hinata." entah ini terpaksa atau dia memang ingin melakukanya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan."

Setelah megembalikah Hinata ke kamarnya, Sakura melahgkah keluar dari kamar Hinata dengan ekspresi sedih. Dia melangkah menuju ruangan kusus penderita jantung untuk melancarkan aksinya, ini demi Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa wajahmu buram seperti itu?" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah beratnya, seketika dia menoreh ke asal suara.

"Sasuke?"

"Yup, ini aku. Apa kau kira aku ini Sasori?"

Em, siapa itu Sasori, Sakura?

Sakura menatap jengkel pada Sasuke yang saat ini tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan.

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Sakura setengah kesal sambil membuang wajahnya dari sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, ayo ikut aku." kata Sasuke seraya menarik Sakura mengikutinya, semetara Sakura pasrah di tarik oleh Sasuke.

….

Hari mejelag sore, matahari mulai condong ke barat, siap kembali keperaduannya. Suasana rumah sakit begitu tenang, sepi dan senyap.

Dianatara kesunyian rumah sakit terdengar suara lagkah kaki berat di tarik dengan paksa mengikuti kemana pikirannya saat ini membawanya. Surai pirangnya basah karena keringat yang bercucuran membasahi wajah berkulit tann miliknya, iris biru safirnya menatap pasti pada lorong rumah sakit di depannya, napasnya yang berderu bukanlah penghalang untuk menghetikan keinganannya melewati lorong di depannya.

"NARUTO!" pemuda itu aka Naruto berpaling ke asal suara yang memaggilnya, bibirnya medengus kesal, langkah kakinya pun di percepat hingga dia berlari meniggalkan pemilik suara tadi.

"Lee no baka! Sudah ku bilang jagan kasih tahu siapa-siapa!" dengus Naruto kesal tanpa menghetikan laju larinya.

"WOI! NARUTO! APA KAU TAK MENDEGAR KU!"

Prang!

"Ittaii!" rintih Kiba kesakitan saat sebuah baskom melayang mengenai kepalanya.

"Dasar baka, sudah tau ini rumah sakit masih saja berteriak!"

"Ugh, awas kau Naruto!" geram Kiba pelan, dia tak berani lagi berteriak, dia kawatir bukan baskom lagi yang akan melayang melainkan rajang rumah sakit yang akan menimpanya.

"Maaf, Kiba!" ucap Naruto seraya terus berlari meniggalkan Kiba yang kesakitan.

Naruto terus berlari, napasya mulai tersengal-sengal, detakan jatungya pun tak teratur. Dia berheti sejenak mengatur napas dan detakan jantungnya sampai normal dan mengelap kerigat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Semetara itu di dalam kamar Hinata.

Hinata terlihat cemas, dia terus saja membuang pandanganya dari jendela ke pintu. Terus berulang sampai kepalanya sakit dengan sendirinya, dia seperti itu bukan tanpa sebab dan dia cemas seperti itu bukan karena memikirkan Naruto.

"Kenapa, Sakura belum kembali juga? Apa dia mendapat masalah denagh teman-teman Naruto?" tanya Hinata cemas, dia cemas sesuatu terjadi pada sakura karena permitaannya.

"Aku merasa tak enak padanya, aku memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang tak mengenakan baginya, wajar jika dia marah padaku. Apa sebaiknya aku sendiri saja yang mengecek keadaannya?" ucap Hinata selanjutnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Kita kembali lagi ke Naruto yang tengah mengembalikan staminanya.

"Ketemu, kau Naruto!" suara Kiba samar-samar terdegar dari kejauhan.

"Kuso! Kenapa mereka keras kepala sekali!" runtuk Naruto seraya melanjutkan larinya.

"Sekarang kau terkepung, Naruto!" kali ini Sai berdiri tak jauh di depanya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menangkapku!" kata Naruto seraya melajukan larinya.

"Kali ini kami tak akan kehilangan dirimu, lagi!" kata Kiba sambil membayangkan Gaara menugur tubuhnya dalam pasir jika gagal membawa kembali Naruto.

"TAK AKAN KU BIARKAN ITU TERJADI!"

Prang!

"Ittai, kenapa lagi ini!" keluh Kiba kesakitan karena kepalanya kembali lagi jadi sasaran baskom.

"Kau harus kembali bersama kami Naruto!" kata Sai seraya ikut berlari ke arah Naruto, namun laju larinya tiba-tiba berhenti saat Naruto tiba-tiba membuka salah satu pitu di sekitar mereka dan masuk seenaknya kedalam.

"Naruto!" paggil Sai mecoba menahan Naruto.

Semetara Naruto di dalam kamar yag dia masuk.

Bhuk!

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Ittai!" ritih sebuah suara tepat saat pintu di buka dan ikuti suara debaman keras.

"Hi, Hinata!" Naruto kaget saat dia melihat Hinata tertindih tubuhnya.

"Na, Naruto?!" Hinata ikutan kaget saat dia tahu siapa yang menabraknya.

"Go, gomen, Hinata. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu," ucap Naruto seraya berdiri dan membantu Hinata bangun.

"Kau seperti ketakutan, ada apa Naruto?" taya Hinata saat dia meliat Naruto memucat dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Eto—."

"NARUTO! Apa yag terjadi di dalam, cepat buka pintuya!" Hinata memandang tak mengerti pada Naruto saat dia mendengar suara Sai yang terdengar cemas, dan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman paksa.

"Kita dobrak saja pintu ini, jangan sampai sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto di dalam!" Naruto tiba-tiba merinding dengan spontan dia menarik tangan Hinata dan menariknya menuju jendela yang tengah terbuka.

Semetara itu dari arah pitu sudah terdengar suara dobrakan.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto?" tanya Hinata panik saat Naruto menariknya.

"Mereka hanya sewot melihat kesenaganku" jawab Naruto sekenanya seraya melompat keluar kemudian dia menarik Hinata turun dari jendela.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata penasaran namun dalam hati dia tengah berbunga-bunga.

"Membayar hutangku padamu," jawab Naruto seraya memberikna senyum mentarinya, seketika Hinata terpaku melihat senyum Naruto yang bersinar di bawa sinaran cahaya orange matahari senja. Wajahya tiba-tiba memanas dan memerah, jangan pingsan dulu Hinata, kau baru saja akan melalui malam bersama mataharimu, jadi aku mohon kuatlah!

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Wajahmu memerah," tanya Naruto agak cemas melihat perubahan warna di wajah Hinata.

"Ak, aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita pergi, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata ceria, dia tak ingni kehilangan momen yang jarang ini.

Naruto membalas senyum Hinata, senyum yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Senyuman yang tenang, senyumannya yang jarang dia tunjukan.

"Aku suka seyum Hinata seperti itu, Hinata terlihat sagat manis."

Stop, Naruto no baka! Kau akan mempersulit keadaan!

Bhuk!

Suara pintu berhasil di buka menghentakan kegiatan Naruto dan Hinata di luar jendela.

"Naruto! Ap—!"

Sunyi, suasana kamar terlinat sunyi dan tenang-tenang saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Sai memadang heran pada Kiba yang terliat cemas, mata mereka tertahan pada jendela yang setengah terbuka.

"KUSO! NARUTO NO BAKA!" teriak Kiba penuh kekesalan, seketika Sai berjalan mundur mejauh dari Kiba, begitu sadar dengan apa yang dia lakuka, Kiba langsung mengambil langkah seribu menjau dari area terkutuk itu, dia tidak ingin kembali dilempari baskom lagi.

…..

Suara derap langkah berlari terdengar beradu, membuat pemiliknya terlihat payah, belum lagi suara tawa mereka yang sahut menyahut membuat napas mereka tersengal-sengal. Akhirnya mereka memilih berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang tak jauh dari rumah sakit, mereka membungkuk karena kecapean.

"Hahaha! Akhirnya aku bisa lolos juga dari mereka, aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah Kiba saat baskom kembali melayang ke kapalanya!" tawa Naruto pecah saat dia teringat akan nasib Kiba.

"Hah, hah, Naruto-kun. Kenapa mereka seperti itu?" tanya Hinata setelah tawanya reda.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa," jawab Naruto seraya membanting dirinya di hamaparan rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar mereka.

Hinata tak peduli apa yang terjadi, yang dia tahu sekarang dia bisa berduaan dengan Naruto di tempat yang romantic ini. Jika saja mereka adalah sepasang kekasih—.

"Et, etto, Na, Naruto-kun—," Hinata agak terbata-bataterbata-bata seraya mengambil duduk di dekat Naruto.

"Iya, ada apa Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto seraya meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

Blush! Merah merona sudah wajah Hinata saat merasakan hangatnya tangan Naruto, malu di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto membuat dia serasa ingin berlari mengelilingi jagad raya, ingin melepaskan tangan Naruto?! Tidak! Dia tidak ingin melakukan itu, tapi rasa grogi membuat dia hampir pingsan.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganmu, Hinata. Untuk sementara biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu," kata Naruto saat Hinata melonggarkan pegangan tangannya.

Kyaaaaa! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, kalo Hinata ingin melepaskan tangannya?!

Hinata menatap curiga pada Naruto yang terlihat aneh hari ini, namun segera dia tepiskan semua pikiran negatifnya. Dia percaya Naruto baik-baik saja, dia percaya Naruto tidak seperti apa yang dia pikirkan, iya kan Naruto?

Seolah bisa mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Hinata, Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum mentarinya. Dalam hatinya dia berkata "Semua akan baik-baik saja Hinata."

Hinata ingin memulai percakapan mereka dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganjal di pikirannya, tapi senyum Naruto seolah telah menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Entah apa yang menarik dari langit senja yang berawan hingga membuat Naruto begitu asyik memperhatikannya, sementara Hinata yang merasa tak nyamana duduk memeluk lututunya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanan masih di genggam oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya Hinata tak bisa mendiami sikap dingin Naruto yang tak biasanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan. Kau lihat, awan selalu berjalan beriringan ke satu arah mengikuti arah angin," ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk awan-awan yang bergerak ke arah timur.

"Yah, awan memang selalu berjalan beriringan. Itu sudah hukum alam," jawab Hinata sekenanya, dia mencoba menerka ke mana arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Awan selalu di bawa terbang angin entah sampai di ujung dunia mana. Begitu pun kita, kita berdua seperti awan yang di pertemukan oleh angin dan anginpun yang akan membuat kita terus bersama entah sampai kapan," ucap Naruto tanpa menoreh pada Hinata yang hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi kita tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama," lirih Hinata pelan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, apa kau tak ingin bersamaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku, aku mengidap penya—."

"Aku tahu itu, aku tahu kau telah di vonis oleh dokter," potong Naruto terdengar sedih, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke rerumputan di bawah kakinya.

"Karena itu, janganlah terlalu memberikan aku harapan kosong," sela Hinata seraya melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, dia tetap tak ingin mengangkat wajahnya, dia tak ingin Naruto melihat air matanya. Air mata kesedihan, karena perbedaan takdir diantara mereka.

"Tentu, bagaimana jika aku yang lebih dulu meninggal? Aku kan tidak tahu, bagaimana aku bisa memberikanmu harapan kosong."

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Judul : **Matahariku**

Chapter 7 :

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : NNaruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt and romance.

Pairing : Naruhina

"Tentu, bagaimana jika aku yang lebih dulu meninggal? Aku kan tidak tahu, bagaimana aku bisa memberikanmu harapan kosong."

Hinata tercekat mendengar kata-kata Naruto, seketika dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kesal pada Naruto. "Apa yang dia katakan?! Apa dia sedang bercanda?! Naruto, aku mohon. Ini tidak lah lucu!" batin Hinata.

"Jadi, Hinata. Kau jangan bersikap seolah kau yang akan pergi lebih dulu," kata Naruto seraya menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar seolah apa yang dia katakana hanyalah sebuah lelucon. "Karena kematian seseorang adalah rahasia Tuhan dan bukan keputusan dokter," lanjut Naruto seraya menyentil hidung Hinata.

Hinata terpaku di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto, dia kembali membuang wajahnya dari Naruto, dia malu di lihat seperti itu oleh Naruto. Lagian kata-kata Naruto ada benarnya, kematian seseorang ada tangan Tuhan bukan di tangan dokter, dokter boleh saja mengvonisnya mati, jika Tuhan belum mengijinkannya maka tak ada yang mati.

"Arigatou, Naruto. Kini aku sedikit tahu tentang takdir, takdir yang sengaja mempertemukan kita," batin Hinata merona.

Hinata tiba-tiba tercekat, bibirnya terbuka karena reaksi dari kekagetannya. Bibir kagetnya kini berubah menjadi seulas senyuman bahagia, karena Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di paha Hinata.

"Aku ingin tidur di pangkuanmu, Hinata-chan," gumam Naruto sambil menyembuyikan iris biru safirnya di balik kelopak tannya.

Hinata masih terpaku dia tak menyangka mataharinya kini berada dalam pangkuannya, dia bisa saja membelai surai kuning miliknya, dia bisa saja mengelus tiga goresan di kedua pipinya, bisa saja dia menecup bibirnya, bisa saja dia membenamkan kepalanya didalam pelukannya.

Tapi, Hinata tak bisa—bukan—tapi dia tak berani melakukannya. Dia takut jika perasaan kagumnya pada Naruto berubah menjadi lebih dari rasa kagum.

Dia tidak ingin menanamkan perasaan cinta didalam hati mataharinya, dia tidak ingin mataharinya meredup di tahtanya. Dia tidak ingin mataharinya bersedih jika suatu saat nanti dia kehilangannya. Hinata membiarkan kepala Naruto berbaring di pangkuanya sambil menatap dan menjelajahi tiap bagian dari wajah mataharinya.

Hari mulai gelap, kini udara malam mulai menusuk. Rerumputan yang mereka duduki perlahan-lahan membasah, Hinata tak ingin membangunkan Naruto. Dia bertahan terus dengan posisi seperti itu, hingga darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya, dan kepalanya mulai terasa pening, kaki-kakinya pun mulai ngilu.

Naruto, bangunlah! Kau telah membuat Hinata tersiksa, lihatlah dia. Dia sudah tidak kuat berada di bawah di dingingnya udara malam, Naruto bangunlah! Lihatlah Hinata, Naruto. Karena tak ingin membangunkan tidurmu dia lebih memilih menahan rasa dingin yang hampir saja membekukannya, dan dia terus mengangkat kepalanya karena tidak ingin membiarkan setetes darahnya jatuh dan membangunkanmu.

Tes!

Setetes darah akhirnya jatuh mengenai pipi Naruto, merasa sesuatu yang basah jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Naruto segera membuka matanya dan menemukan Hinata telah basah dengan darah, serentak dia melompat bangun dan menggendong Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto melihat Hinata hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Naruto-kun—," gumam Hinata sebelum dia pingsan.

"HINATA!" panggil Naruto panic.

….

Rerumputan yang terhampar berdansa mengikuti alunan angin malam yang bertiup pelan menghasilkan pemandangan yang menenangkan, bintang yang bertaburan seakan tersipu malu bersembunyi di balik awan, bulan pun sepertinya enggan menampakan dirinya dari balik awan. Para penghuni langit itu seolah merasa terganggu dengan sepasang pemuda pemudi yang saat ini tengah berdiam diri di hamparan rerumputan di belakang rumah sakit.

Mereka saling berdiam diri, tanpa ada yang membuka pembicaraan mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka sampai seperti itu. =_=;

"Apa kau masih marah padaku, Sasuke?" akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara, suaranya terdengara pelan namun masih bisa di dengar dengan jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apa kau masih membenci ku karena itu?" lagi Sakura bertanya mencoba mengusir rasa jenuh diantara mereka.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab ku, Sasuke?" suara Sakura mulai agak meninggi karena pertanyaannya selalu diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn." lagi?!

"Sasuke?! Apa kau tak mendengarkan ku?"

"Berisik!"

Prang!

Sakura pundung di lubang cacing begitu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Kau masih tetap sama berisik seperti dulu, aku kira setelah berpisah kau akan berubah," ucap Sasuke terdengar mengeluh dengan keberisakan Sakura.

"Itu karena kau terlalu lama mendiamiku!" protes Sakura tak terima.

"Apa kau tak bisa diam sebentar!" lagi suara Sasuke seketika memakukan sakura, dia tak bisa membalas Sasuke setelah suaranya meninggi.

Wajah Sakura berubah sedih, dia merasa tak berguna berada di sisi Sasuke. Karena setiap dia berada di sisinya, dia selalu dianggap sebagai penganggu. Duh, malangnya Sakura. Kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Sasuke itu?!

Dret!

"Hmmphh!" suara Sakura tertahan di dalam mulutnya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Bisa kau diam sebentar, aku sangat merindukanmu. Saat ini aku tak ingin mendengar ocehanmu, jadi tetaplah seperti ini untuk sementara," kata Sasuke seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sa, Sasuke—," sungguh, Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia meremas baju Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya karena telah membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Terima kasih karena kau masih menungguku."

"Kata siapa aku menunggumu?"

"Karena sampai sekarang kau tak bersama dengan Sasori ataupun Deidara."

Sakura kaget mendengar dua nama itu, dia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Itu karena aku tak mencintai mereka," balas Sakura cemberut.

"Aku tahu—," Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya saat dia mendengar suara teriakan tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura saat dia melihat Sasuke menegang.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Naruto," kata Sasuke ragu dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Naruto? Dimana dia?" tanya Sakura dengan semangatnya.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena saat dia sedang berada di ru—," Sasuke segera menghentikan kata-katanya begitu tersadar dengan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"HINATA!"

Suara itu terdengar kembali, tapi kali mereka benar-benar mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hinata?!"

"Naruto?!"

"Mereka?!" begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi tanpa menunggu lama lagi serentak mereka berlari ke arah suara Naruto terdengar.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat dia melihat Hinata di penuhi darah dari hidungnya, semantara Naruto gemetaran ketakutan memeluk Hinata.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?!" tanya Sasuke tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Naruto berada di sini.

"Sa, Sasuke. To, tolong selamatkan Hinata," dengan terbata-bata Naruto meminta Sasuke menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Sakura!"

Sakura segera tersadar dari syoknya saat Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Panggil bantuan, CEPAT!"

"Sasuke, kenapa kau panic begini? Hinata hanya kecapean," tanya Sakura tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke begitu panic.

"Ini bukan hanya masalah Hinata, ini juga karena Naruto!" jawab Sasuke memelan.

"Naruto?"

"Iya, cepatlah, Sakura," pinta Sasuke.

Setelah memanggil bantuan Sakura mengambil Hinata yang telah pingsan dari pelukan Naruto.

"Naruto, biar ku lakukan pertolongan pertama untuk Hinata," kata Sakura saat akan melepaskan Hinata dari pelukan Naruto.

"Kau mau apakan Hinata?!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba menahan tangan Sakura.

Sakura kembali terkejut saat dia melihat wajah Naruto yang memucat apalagi tangannya terasa dingin.

"Naruto—," Sakura tak sanggup berkata diantara rasa keterkejutannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Apa lagi ini?! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke panic saat Naruto batuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Na, Naruto?!" sungguh, belum selesai rasa terkejutannya kini muncul lagi hal yang mengejutkan lainnya.

"Naruto batuk darah?" inner Sakura tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia menatap Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menangani Naruto yang makin melemas dan masih mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Seperti mengetahui maksud tatapan Sakura, Sasuke menundukan wajahnya dari Sakura yang terus bertanya-tanya melalui tatapannya.

….

Perlahan-lahan iris biru safir terlihat dari balik kelopak berwarna tann, berkali-kali kelopak itu mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menormalkan penglihatannya. Suara erangan kesakitan terdengar pelan dari bibirnya, tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya ke dadanya.

"Apa kau merasa kesakitan, Naruto?" sebuah suara yang berat menyapanya.

"Gaara, aku merasakan sakit di jantungku. Terasa sakit, sampai-sampai aku ingin mati," keluh Naruto seraya meramas dadanya.

"Naruto, bertahanlah. Kami sedang berusaha mencari jantung yang cocok untukmu."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, aku tak ingin hidup dengan menggunakan jantung milik orang lain."

"Tapi, kau harus tetap bertahan," ucap Gaara membuat Naruto terdiam, dia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dia lupakan.

"Hinata? Diamana Hinata? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Naruto begitu dia teringat akan kejadian malam itu saat mereka di belakang rumah sakit.

"Dia baik-baik saja, saat ini dia belum sadarkan diri," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku ingin melihatnya," kata Naruto seraya berusaha bangun.

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan padamu, Naruto?" akhirnya Gaara mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Naruto berhenti bergerak karena tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar.

"Kami tahu, sejauh apapun usaha kami untuk menahanmu tetap istirahat tak akan ada gunanya" tambah Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul dngan tiga benjolan di atas kepalanya. Naruto hanya merinding melihat benjolan di kepala Kiba.

"Itu pasti akibat dari suara toanya" batin Naruto ngeri.

"Dan kami sadar, sejauh mana kami berusaha untuk memisahkan mu dengan HInata akan sia-sia juga," lanjut Sai.

"Maafkan kami, Naruto. Karena selama ini kami begitu egois padamu, kami hanya ingin bisa lebih lama dengan mu, kami takut kehilanganmu," sambung Lee dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Terimakasih semuanya, kalian sudah mencemaskan aku, dan maafkan aku jika aku terus membuat kalian repot. Aku tahu, apa yang kalian lakukan padaku selama ini demi kebaikan ku. Tapi, kalian tak bisa mencegah kematianku," kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Naruto," semua terdiam, mereka menyadari satu hal. Memang mereka tak bisa menunda atau mempercepat kematian Naruto.

….

Setelah sehari beristirahat, Naruto mulai merasa kondisi tubuhnya sedikit membaik. Dia ingin segera mengetahui keadaan Hinata paska kejadian malam itu, apa dia baik-baik saja atau dia masih dalam keadaan pingsan.

Setelah mengganti seragam rumah sakit, Naruto melangkah pelan namun santai menuju kamar Hinata. Tak sabar rasanya dia bertemu dengan HInata, entah apa yang membuat seperti itu. Selalu berusaha untuk bisa menemui Hinata meski keadaannya tak memungkinkan, mungkin itu karena janjinya atau dia menyimpan perasaan lain pada Hinata.

Hem, kita lihat saja nanti.

Kini langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan kamar Hinata. Ada rasa gak nyaman menyapanya, tapi ada rasa lain juga yang memintanya untuk tetap masuk. Bagaimana ini. apa dia harus masuk atau pergi saja?

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Naruto terhentak kaget dari pikirannya saat dia mendengar suara Sakura dari balik pintu kamar Hinata.

"Sa, Sakura?" Naruto agak cangung saat Sakura menyapanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah membaik, kenapa kau tak masuk? Hinata sedang menunggumu," balas Sakura dengan seulas semyum.

"Hinata sedang menungguku?" inner Naruto senang. "Baiklah, aku akan segera masuk," jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi," balas Sakura segera meninggalkan Naruto.

…

Hinata menatap terharu pada sosok yang saat ini tengah berdiri didepannya, pemuda bersurai pirang dengan senyum mentarinya yang mampu membuat Hinata tenang di dalam kegalauannya.

"Kau datang Naruto," sambut Hinata sembari tersenyum bahagia.

"Yup, aku kan sudah bilang aku akan menjengukmu setiap hari jika aku bisa," jawab Naruto seraya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata. "Aku ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan," tawar Naruto.

"Jalan-jalan? Bersama Naruto? Lagi? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" batin Hinata kaget.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin beristirahat. Aku akan menemanimu disini saja," lanjut Naruto karena Hinata tak menanggapinya.

"Ah, ti-tidak, kok. Aku mau jalan-jalan bersama mu," sela Hinata kikuk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu!" balas Naruto dengan semangat apinya.

….

Di taman, di bawah pohon di tengah-tengah taman Naruto dan Hinata duduk berhadapan berbagi cerita tentang apa saja, mereka tertawa bersama melepas rasa sakit yang selama ini mereka tahan bersama.

Sementara itu di ruang VIP matahari.

"Dia terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersama Hinata," ucap Gaara saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata tengah tertawa bersama di bawah pohon.

"Dia bahkan melupakan kita," tambah Kiba terdengar ngambek.

"Tak apa, yang penting dia senang. Kita sudah terlalu banyak mencampuri urusannya," sela Shikamaru malas dengan berbaring di ranjang Naruto.

"Aku hanya merasa kehilangannya," suara Lee terdengar sedih.

Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah bercerita dengan riangnya di taman seolah dunia ini milik mereka.

"Jika kalian cemburu, kalian bisa cari pasangan juga kan?"

Semua mata menatap kesal pada Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Dia pikir aku tidak laku?" batin Gaara geram seraya menatap sinis Sasuke.

"Apa dia kira aku cemburu?" batin Kiba kesal.

"Hah, mendokusai!" gumam Shikamaru tertawa sinis.

"Aku tak berselera," bisik Shino pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sakura-san, I'm comiiiinnnnggg!" teriak Lee dengan penuh semangat.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke menatap kesal pada Lee.

"Apa dia tidak menyadari maksud tatapanku?!" batin Sasuke dongkol.

"Hahaha, jadi seperti itu?" tanya Hinata di antara tawanya mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Iya, dan saat ini mereka pasti sedang mengintip kita dari kamar VIP matahari," lanjut Naruto seraya tertawa lebar, mengingat kebiasan teman-temannya yang selalu saja suka menecari tahu kisah asmaranya.

"Menyenangkan sekali punya banyak teman, yah Naruto."

"Tentu, mereka juga teman-temanmu, Hinata—," dan bla, bla, bla, bla. Cerita Naruto penuh semangat.

Hinata POV

Senyumnya, tawanya. Sungguh menenangkan, aku suka itu. Aku suka melihat senyum dan tawanya, aku suka mendengar tawanya yang riang dan ringan.

Kau membuat hari-hariku penuh keceriaan, kau membuat hari-hariku penuh dengan rasa penasaran, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku ini dengan perasaan seperti ini, nyaman dan menenangkan.

Naruto, sungguh menyenangkan seandainya aku mengenalmu lebih awal. Pasti saat itu aku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini, iya kan Naruto?

Ah, apa ini? apa aku telah membuat impianku? Impianku menghembuskan napas terakhir di sampingnya? Apa aku tidak salah?

Tidak, aku tidak salah. Aku ingin terus melihat senyumnya, aku ingin mendengar suara tawanya di saat terakhirku. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa pergi meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang.

Naruto, kau adalah matahariku, hadiah teristimewa yang di berikan oleh Tuhan untukku di sisa waktuku.

Terimakasih, Naruto.

Hinata POV end.

"Hei, Hinata. Kenapa kau malah melamun, kau tak mendengarkan cerita ku kan?!" tanya Naruto menatap curiga pada Hinata.

"Ti, tidak. Aku. Aku dengar kok," aku Hinata salah tingkah karena ketahuan melamunkan Naruto.

"Hahaha—, lihat wajahmu Hinata. Kau terlihat lucu dengan wajah seperti itu—," tawa Naruto tertawa lebar melihat reaksi Hinata.

Otomatis wajah Hinata memerah melihat tawa Naruto, dia memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang dan merabah wajahnya yang memanas.

"Na, Naruto-kun," batin Hinata. "Apa yang aku rasakan ini? kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang begini?" batin Hinata "Apa ini karena penyakitku?" lagi dia mencoba mencari penyebab jantungnya berdetak.

"Apa kau demam, Hinata?"

Wuish!

Dag! Dig! Dug!

Napas Hinata memburu dan wajahnya makin memanas saat tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan bumi serasa berputar begitu tangan Naruto menyentuh jidat Hinata.

"Suhu tubuh mu normal, apa sakitmu kambuh, Hinata?" tanya Naruto makin cemas karena wajah Hinata makin memerah dan napasnya pun memburu.

"N, Na~~~~."

Dengan elitnya Hinata jatuh kedalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hinata! Woi, Hinata!" teriak Naruto makin panic luar angkasa begitu Hinata jatuh pingsan didalam pangkuannya.

Hinata POV.

Aduh! Apa yang aku lakukan?! Kenapa aku pake acara pingsan segala! Habisnya, Naruto bodoh sekali berbuat seperti itu. Karena sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat jantungku makin berdetak kencang akibatnya membuat kepalaku berat dan akhirnya seperti ini, berakhir dengan kepingsanku.

Sekarang bagaimana nanti saat aku bangun dan dia bertanya kenapa sampai aku bisa pingsan, apa yang harus aku jawab? Mana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan padanya penyebab pingsannya aku karena senyum dan sikapnya itu!

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin aku katakan padanya. Aku tidak pantas dan tidak layak mengatakan semua itu padanya, tidak sama sekali tidak boleh! Itu karena aku dan dia memiliki takdir yang berbeda, aku akan segera pergi sementara dia akan tetap tinggal.

Naruto, jika aku bisa berharap. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, terus tersnyum seperti ini.

Hinata POV end.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Judul : **Matahariku**

Chapter 8 :

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt and romance.

Pairing : Naruhina

Hari kini berganti dengan menyisahkan perasaan yang masih menggantung. Kamar Naruto terlihat masih gelap dan pengap, horden masih tertutup rapat. Naruto masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya, keringat membasahi tubuhnya dan napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto dalam tidurnya, tangannya menggapai-gapai ke udara.

Suara pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekat seolah tak bisa menyadarkan Naruto dari mimpi buruknya. Dia terus memanggil-manggil kaa-chan dan tou-channya sambil menggapai-gapai udara.

"Naruto! Sadarlah, Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak dari mimipinya, matanya terbelak saat dia melihat Sasuke menatap cemas padanya.

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

Sasuke tersenyum berat seraya menyantol jidat Naruto, "Kau kira aku ini shinigami, heh?!" dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Naruto.

"Kenapa tertawa, Sasuke?!" Tanya Naruto cemberut.

"Aku hanya merasa lucu denganmu—," kata Sasuke seraya mengambil tempat di sofa untuk bersantai.

"Memangnya apa yang lucu dariku?" Naruto makin cemberut, ceritanya nih Naruto lagi ngambek.

"Aku penasaran, apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata."

Naruto tersentak duduk mendengar nama Hinata dari bibir Sasuke.

"Apa gossip itu benar, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Naruto di luar dugaannya.

Wajah Naruto memerah dan keringat dingin keluar bagai badai, tangannya meraih selimut dan menutupi wajahnya yang memanas.

"Sudahlah, cepat bersihkan badanmu dan lakukan semua jadwal yang sudah dibuat oleh Tsunade-sama. Setelah itu, aku punya kejutan untukmu," kata Sasuke.

"Kejutan untukku? Apa itu? Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

"Sana, bersihkan dirimu dulu. Dan lakukan semua jadwalmu, setelah itu baru kau akan tahu," tawa Sasuke merasa lucu dengan rasa penasaran Naruto yang memburu.

"Baiklah, aku tak sabar menunggu saat itu," kata Naruto seraya berlari ke kamar mandi. "Tapi, itu untuk ku dan Hinata-chan, kan?" sebelum menutup pintu Naruto sempat berbalik menanyakan surprise untuknya.

Suara tawa Sasuke memecah, "Pastinya itu untuk kalian berdua," sambil membaca Koran kemarin.

….

Naruto berlari dengan kencang begitu dia keluar dari ruangan Tsunade, dia berlari menuju kamar Hinata dirawat. Tsunade ikut berlari mengejar Naruto, tapi sepertinya dia kehilangan jejaK Naruto.

"Naruto! Awas jika kau kembali, tak akan ku biarkan kau kabur lagi!"

'Aku harus bisa! Aku bisa melawannya!' inner Naruto lagi seraya berdiri dan melepaskan tangannya dari jantungnya. Dia berusaha kuat menahan sakit di dadanya, dia mengusap darah yang masih mengalir dari mulutnya. Kemudian berusaha bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padanya, dia menyunggingkan senyum rubahnya dan menyingkirkan semua rasa nyeri yang menyiksanya.

Dengan kerennya dia melangkah maju mendekati ruangan Hinata, suara derit pintu menghiasi suasana sunyi di dalam ruangan Hinata. Suara derap langkah kaki Naruto mengalun pelan sahut menyahut saat memasuki ruangan Hinata yang terlihat sunyi.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat dia tidak menemukan Hinata di atas ranjangnya. "Hinata kemana?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Iris biru safirnya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan Hinata, dia berharap bisa menemukan petunjuk dimana Hinata berada.

Sebuah kertas menyembul dari balik selimut Hinata yang terlipat rapi di atas ranjang Hinata, dengan sekali gerakan Naruto sudah memegang kertas itu.

Wajah Naruto terlihat menegang setelah membaca isi kertas itu, tanpa menunggu lama lagi dia langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan helaian kertas melayang di udara yang kosong. Perlahan-lahan setelah di permainkan udara kertas itu jatuh di lantai memperlihatkan sederatn tulisan tangan.

'Temui Hinata di atap setelah kau baca surat ini'

…..

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menuju atap, bajunya sedikit basah oleh keringat. Dia mengatur napasnya dan mengelap keringat di wajahnya, wajahnya makin memucat. Sebenarnya jantungnya saat ini berdetak dengan sangat cepat, hal itu membuat kepalanya makin pening. Bukan Naruto namanya jika dia akan menyerah hanya karena rasa sakitnya.

Kini pintu menuju atap berada di depannya, kakinya yang bergetar karena kecapean tetap di paksakan untuk menapaki anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju atap dimana sang bulannya tengah menanti.

"Hinata, tunggulah. Aku hampir tiba," bisik Naruto pelan pada dirinya.

Dreeeetttt!

Suara pintu berderit menambah ketegangan di dalam hati Naruto yang sudah tak karuan, cahaya silau dari sinar matahari menyeruak masuk kedalam kornea mata Naruto membuat dia mau tak mau harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari matahari. Setelah matanya selesai berakomodasi, kini matanya harus menghadapi kenyataan yang harus dia lihat.

Sebuah meja dan lilin terpasang dengan rapi diatas meja bundar, di depannya terdapat dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Sementara kursi satunya sudah terisi oleh seoang gadis berambut indigo. Senyum di wajah pucat sang gadis tak lepas saat dia melihat Naruto datang menghampirinya, merah merona di wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa pucatnya wajah gadis itu.

"Hinata? Kau sudah disini?" Tanya Naruto saat dia mendapati Hinata.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau lama?" Tanya Hinata.

"Eto, ano. Aku—jalanan macet," jawab Naruto agak gugup, dia langsung mengambil tempat duduj di depan Hinata. "Bagaimana pemeriksaanmu, hari ini Hinata?" Naruto mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama, sepertinya dia sedang mencari alasana atau apalah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Seperti biasa, aku hanya harus melakukan pencucian darah," jawab Hinata tersenyum tenang.

"Begitu, yah."

"….."

"A—," Naruto tiba merasakan detakan jantungnya mulai melemah membuatnya terasa membesar, pandangannya pun mulai mengabur "A—," kepala Naruto seketika berdenyut dengan cepat membuatnya terasa membesar, pandangannya pun mulai oleng. Tapi tetap Naruto masih bertahan menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat?"

Naruto segera mengeacak-acak wajahnya hingga memerah, "Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata."

"Benarkah, tapi kenapa ada darah di sela-sela bibirmu?" tanya Hinata seraya menunjuak sisa-sisa darah di sela bibirnya.

Dengan panic Naruto mengelap darah di sela-sela bibirnya, dia masih sempat tertawa membuat lelucon dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Hahaha—, mungkin kau salah lihat, HInata."

"Naruto, ini tidak lucu!" bentak Hinata cemas seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan membantu Naruto mengelap darah di sela-sela bibirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto tak ingin membuat Hinata cemas.

"Aku mohon, Naruto. Jangan katakan itu lagi, kau sedang sakit. Biarkan aku membawamu ke ruang dokter Tsunade," sela Hinata makin cemas melihat kondisi Naruto yang mulai melemas.

Pandangan Naruto mulai mengabur, sakit di jantungnya makin menyiksanya.

"Hinata, maafkan aku—," kata Naruto sesaat sebelum dia jatuh bersandar di dada Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Naruto! Naruto-kuuunnn!" panggil Hinata histeris begitu dia sadar Naruto hilang kesadarannya.

"Naruto-kun! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

"Naruto-kun, bangunlah! Jangan kau buat aku takut seperti ini," lanjut HInata seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto, tapi tetap tak ada reaksi dari Naruto.

Begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Hinata segera memeluk kepala Naruto dalam dekapannya, menyandarkan mataharinya di dadanya agar tak kehilangan kehangatannya.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks—, Na-Naruto-kun," tangis Hinata seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks—, Naruto-kun," Hinata terus memanggil nama Naruto dalam sepi, dalam kesenyapan hari di atas atap tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu, Naruto-kun. Aku akan tetap bersamamu, karena itu adalah impianku. Impian ku adalah terua bersamamu."

…..

Ruangan Naruto terlihat sunyi, hanya ada beberapa temannya yang bergantian tidur menjaganya. Diantara mereka adalah Gaara, Shino dan Sai. Mereka bergantian tidur menjaga Naruto yang saat ini berada dalam koma.

Sementara itu Hinata berdiri di luar ruangan Naruto, dia melihat dari balik pintu. Air matanya terus mengalir melihat mataharinya tak bersinar, hatinya serasa hancur karena dia takut akan kehilangan mataharinya setelah apa yang dia dengar tentang mataharinya.

Naruto, setelah kau sadar nanti. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena kau telah melukai hati bulanmu. Bagaimana jika cahanya meredup? Malam akan terasa gelap dan keputus asaan akan menemaninya selamanya.

"Kau ingin menemui dia?" Hinata tersentak dari pikirannya begitu ada suara yang menegurnya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-san," Hinata menunduk begitu tahu siapa yang menegurnya.

"Masuklah, mungkin kehadiran mu bisa memberikannya sedikit harapan," kata Sasuke seraya membuka pintu ruangan Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau—," Sai berhenti saat melihat Hinata dari balik punggung sasuke. "Hinata?" Sai terdengar khawatir melihat Hinata yang terlihat lemas.

Gaara menatap dingin pada Hinata, apa yang ada dalam pikirannya kurang lebih sama dengan Sai.

"Biarkan dia menemani Naruto sejenak," kata Sasuke seraya mempersilahkan Hinata masuk dan memberikan kode pada ketiga sahabatnya untuk segera keluar.

Tanpa menunggu untuk kedua kalinya, Gaara, Sai dan Shino beranjak keluar meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto sendirian.

"Kami titip Naruto padamu, Hinata-san," kata Sai sebelum menghilang di balik pintu bersama ketiga temannya.

"Apa semua akan baik-baik saja meninggalkan mereka berdua?" Tanya Sai yang cemas meninggalkan dua pasien sekarat dalam satu ruangan.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sai, mereka larut dalam presepsi pikiran mereka sendiri tentang pertanyaan Sai. Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?

…..

Hinata masih terdiam sambil menatap sedih wajah Naruto yang tenang dalam tidurnya, dia mencoba menggenggam tangan Naruto namun segera dia urungkan niatnya. Akhirnya dia hanya menunduk, menghitung berapa banyak ubin di kamar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, mengapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku?"

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu dariku?"

"Kenapa kau menanggung penderitaanmu sendirian?"

"Kenapa kau—."

"Sebanyak itukah pertanyaan yang harus aku jawab?"

Hinata tersentak dari kegiatan menghitungnya begitu dia mendengar suara Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata tak percaya melihat Naruto sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Maafkan aku, karena menyembunyikan penyakitku darimu," kata Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun," sungguh, Hinata tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia hanya bisa mengucapkan nama Naruto berulang-ulang kali.

"Aku tak ingin kau bersedih setelah apa yang aku janjikan padamu."

"Tapi tetap saja kau tak boleh menyembunyikan semua ini dariku, kau telah menanggung kesedihanku seorang diri. Sementara aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu," kata Hinata penuh penyesalan.

Tangan Naruto bergerak menyentuh pipi Hinata. "Kau tak boleh menyalahkan dirimu, disini bukan kau yang sepenuhnya bersalah. Aku lah yang bersalah."

Hinata memegang tangan Naruto dan menekankan tangan Naruto di pipinya. "JIka aku nanti mati, aku ingin mati bersamamu," kata Hinata mulai terisak.

"Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu, hidup mati kita bukan kita yang tentukan. Kita tidak bisa seenaknya menetukan kematian kita, jika kita di takdirkan bersama kematian bukanlah penghalang."

Hinata makin terisak mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Kematian bukanlah penghalang, kau benar Naruto. Tapi, aku takut kehilangan dirimu," balas Hinata.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tak akan membiarkan mu sendiri. Apalagi meninggalkan mu," Naruto mencoba menghibur Hinata.

"Hiks, hiks, tapi-tapi—."

"Hinata, percayalah. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri," kata Naruto seraya menyeka air mata yang mengalir dipipi Hinata.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks—, Naruto-kuuuunnn," isak Hinata, kemudian dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Naruto dan menangis sejadinya.

Dua hari telah berlalu, selama dua hari itu Hinata selalu datang menjenguk Naruto di rungannya. Hari ini Naruto masih berbaring di atas ranjangnya, dan Hinata menemaninya duduk di sampingnya. Semantara teman-teman Naruto yang lain sepertinya mengerti dengan kondisi Naruto, jadi mereka sengaja tak datang menjenguk Naruto.

"Teman-teman yang pengertian," inner Naruto saat berduaan dengan Hinata tanpa gangguan dari teman-temannya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau tak melakukan perawatan hari ini?" Tanya Naruto bingung karena biasanya pada hari rabu dalam seminggu Hinata akan melakukan pencucian darah.

"Hari ini, aku tidak melakukan pencucian darah," jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku semakin membaik—."

Flashback: on

Di ruangan Hinata, seorang pemuda bermabut coklat panjang tertunduk lemas sambil meramas rambut indahnya yang tergerai begitu saja, tattoo di sepanjang jidatnya membuatnya terkesan keren.

"Nii-san, aku tak apa-apa. aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan melakukan perawatan dengan cara rawat jalan atau cara tradisional," kata Hinata terdengar tegar.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terlantar tanpa perawatan medis. Aku akan mencari uang yang banyak untuk membiayai perawatan mu," pemuda itu menatap tenang pada adik perempuan sematang wayangnya.

Hinata terpaku melihat kegigihan nii-sannya dalam membiayai perawatannya yan terbilang sangat mahal, sementara mereka bukanlah dari keluarga konglomerat. Untuk membiayai perwatannya, Neji bekerja tak mengenal waktu. Bahkan untuk menjenguk Hinata saja dia tak punya waktu, waktu baginya adalah nyawa Hinata. Jika dia kehilangam semenit dalam mencari uang maka nyawa Hinata adalah taruhannya.

"Maafkan aniki mu yang tak berguna ini, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa menjaga mu dengan baik, aku tak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan perawatanmu," kata Neji sedih.

"Nii-san—."

"Kau tak perlu terbebani dengan masalahku, biar aku yang menyelesaikan masalahku ini sendiri. Dan kau fokuslah pada perawatanmu," akhirnya Neji mengambil keputusan sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan ruangan Hinata dengan berat hati.

Flashback: off

…..

"Karena aku semakin membaik, jadi aku tidak harus melakukan pencucian darah setiap minggu," jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Benarkah? Bukan kah itu berita bagus! Bagaimana jika kita merayakannya," kata Naruto bersemangat mengetahui kesembuhan Hinata.

"Itu tidak perlu, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata kalang kabut.

"Tidak bisa, Hinata-chan. Kita harus merayakannya—."

Kata-kata Naruto tertahan dan kesenangan mereka terganggu dengan kehadiran Sakura yang seenak jidatnya membuka pintu tanpa di ketuk.

"Sa-sakura-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata melihat wajah Sakura memucat.

"Sakura-san, apa yang kau lakukan. Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu!" protes Naruto sekaligus melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Namun sakura mengabaikan emosi sesaat Naruto dan berlari memeluk Hinata, tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata maupun Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"A-ada apa ini, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata tak menegrti dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, —," tangis Sakura membuat Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Ada apa Sakura-san? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata, hiks. Neji, Neji—."

Mendengar nama Neji disebutkan oleh Sakura, ada perasaan aneh yang menyergap hatinya. Dia melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menatap dalam-dalam iris emerald Sakura.

"Neji nii-san kenapa, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto masih mengolah informasi yang dia terima, dia masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Karena itu dia tak banyak bereaksi.

"Neji, kecelakaan. Dan, dia— dia—."

Tidak!

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi pada Hinata, ini pasti bohong! Atau author salah ngetik! Iya, kan? Tidak, itu benar. Apa yang dikatakan sakura adalah benar, Neji mengalami kecelakaan dan—.

"Neji nii-san tidak mungkin meninggal, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku sendirian. Ini tidak benar, ini tidak benar!" teriak Hinata kemudian dia berlari keluar.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

….

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada seonggok mayat di atas ranjang, kain yang menutupi seluruh tubuh sosok itu menyisahkan sedikit helaian rambut panjang berwarna coklat. Hinata melangkah pelan mendekati sosok itu, ada rasa taku di dalam dirinya. Bagaimana jika itu benar, bagaimana jika mayat itu adalah anikinya.

Hinata tak sanggup membayangkannya, dia tak sanggup membayangkan jika itu adalah Neji. Dia tidak tahu, apakah dia sanggup menerima semua ini.

Tidak, dia tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Udara dingin menyeruak keluar dari pendingin udara menambah kesan suram, kesunyian seakan memanggilnya ikut kedalam kehampaan. Tak ada, tak ada lagi cahaya di dalam mata pucat Hinata. Cahaya yang selalu dia perlihatkan kini meredup bahkan hampir menghilang bersama anikinya.

Air matanya mengalir membasahi pijakannya, menggenang dalam kedukaan. Hinata kini meratapi kepergian keluarga satu-satunya, menangisi takdir yang tak perpihak padanya. Menyalahkan keegoisannya, dia keluarkan semua unek-uneknya melalui tangisannya.

Tangis Hinata memecah, meramaikan suasana kamar mayat yang sepi. Menggetarkan udara dan beresonansi hingga ke dimensi lain. Tangis Hinata masih mengalun, menyanyikan syair kehampaan.

Hinata, kini dia merasa dirinya benar-benar hampa.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. Kenapa kau pergi juga? Hiks, hiks, hiks, Kenapa kau pergi lebih dulu dariku? Ke-kenapa?" ratap Hinata.

"Nii-san, selama hidupmu kau selalu menderita karena ku, kini kau meninggal juga karenaku. Nii-san—."

"Kalau saja saat itu aku jadi mati, saat ini Neji nii-san pasti tak akan seperti ini!" sesal Hinata karena tak jadi bunuh diri pada malam itu.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menundukan wajahnya begitu mendengar suara baritone Naruto. Entah apa yang membuat dia lebih memilih menghitung ubin dari pada melihat wajah Naruto.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tak menganggap ku ada?" Kali Hinata ingin menangis, dia ingin berteriak. Tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Hinata," suara Naruto makin terdengar dekat di balik punggung Hinata. "Kematian seseorang telah di tentukan, cepat atau lambat Neji juga akan mati. Begitupun dengan kita berdua, kematian kita mungkin sebentar lagi atau beberapa tahun lagi, siapa yang tahu," kata Naruto seraya memegang pundak Hinata, membuat Hinata tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jangan kau sesali dan menyalahkan dirimu atas kematiannya," lanjut Naruto sambil membalikan tubuh Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Masih ada aku bersama mu, ingat itu. Kau tak sendirian, ada aku yang akan menyayangimu dan membuat hidup mu lebih berarti."

Hinata membuang wajahnya dari Naruto, hatinya terasa sakit melihat Naruto. Karena dia teringat akan penyakit Naruto yang membuat dia bisa kapan saja pergi meninggalkannya juga.

"Kau tak tahu, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang-orang yang kau sayangi, Naruto-kun."

Naruto meramas pundak Hinata. "Aku tahu, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi," batin Naruto.

"Karena itu aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto seraya menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

Hinata membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto, dia membiarkan air matanya mengalir membasahi baju Naruto.

"Kau ingin melihat nii-sanmu untuk terakhir kalinya?" Tanya Naruto.

Tangis Hinata tiba-tiba mereda, meninggalkan isakan. Hinata mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya, mencoba menguatkan hatinya jika memang benar jenazah itu adalah oniisannya. Tapi Hinata tetap harus melihatnya, meski itu berat.

Anggukan pelan Hinata memberikan tanda pada Naruto jika dia sudah siap melihat mayat oniisannya. Tangan kekar Naruto memegang erat pundak Hinata, meski Hinata mengangguk yakin, Naruto tahu dia tidak lah akan kuat.

Perlahan-lahan tangan Hinata membuka kain penutup jenazah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh kaku di depannya. Surai coklat panjang pertama-tama menyapa penglihatan Hinata, kemudian napasnya tertahan, detak jantungna berdetak kencang memompa seluruh darah kepalanya hingga membuat kepalanya terasa membesar.

Hinata melangkah mundur cepat namun tangan Naruto menahannya agar tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Tangis Hinata mulai memecah tanpa di perintahkan, dia membalikan badannya dan memeluk dada Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin Neji nii-san kan, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata diantara tangisnya tak percaya yang dia lihat adalah onii-sannya.

"Kau harus relakan onii-sanmu, Hinata," kata Naruto menenangkan Hinata dengan balas memeluknya.

"Tidak! Tidak, ti—," akhirnya Hinata pingsan.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

**Gimana? Udah dapat belom feelnya? Pinginnya sih di sini author buat sesedih mungkin tapi sepertinya itu agak sulit untuk ukuran hati author yang ga peka!**

**Ini adalah salah satu dari dua chap terakhir, yah bisa di bilang chap depan adalah endingnya. Jadi seperti apa akhir endingnya? Sad, atau happy? Kalian yang tentukan, readers!**

**Yah, dah! Semoga kalian semua menikmati fic gaje dari ku ini,… (^o^)v**

**Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah mendukung dan berbabagi dengan cara mereview fanfic ku ini, aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada kalian aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini.**

**Dan kalian tahu, review kalian sangat membantu ku….**

**Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu…**

**Maaf, baru bisa balas reviewnya:**

**Ypratama17 : sangkyuu ne, udah mereview fic ku ini… baca terus yah, dan jangan pernah bosan ma fic ku! ^_^**

**Restyviolet : -_- yosh! Akan author pastikan happy ending!**

**Fazrurulz21 : sebenarnya dari awal aku memang sengaja menyembunyikan penyakit Naruto dan membiarkan readers sendiri yang menemukannya, padahal aku udah pernah bilang loh dalam chap sebelumnya mengenai penyakit Naruto… (^o^)**

**Sangkyuu buat semangatnya! \(*o*)/**

**Yuzuru : ehehe…. Kehadiran baskom memang aneh yah? Tuh baskom muncul dari pasien yang merasa terganggu dengan suara teriakan Kiba,…**

**Bunshin Amugrah ET : gimana dengan chap ini, udah pas belom?**

**Sangkyuune buat semangatnya!**

**Kyoanggita : arigatou gozaimasu, sangkyuu ne, Kyoan…. ^_^**

**Berikan semangat kalian dengan mereview yang banyak!**

**GANBATTE!**


End file.
